The Lost Warrior Alternative Realität - Coolers Angebot
by ChibiChibi
Summary: Diese Fanfic ist eine kleine Nebengeschichte zu meiner Story TLW - AR. Sie wurde nicht von mir verfasst, sondern von meinem Leser Infernus. In dieser Geschichte zeigt Cooler sein Gesicht auf der Erde etwa ein Jahr nachdem Buu die Erde terrorisiert hat, um Vegeta ein Angebot zu unterbreiten, das er nicht ablehnen kann - oder vielleicht doch?
1. Teil I

**_The Lost Warrior_**

**_Coolers Angebot_**

**Disclaimer: Dragonball Z und alle dazugehörigen Charaktere gehören Akira Toriyama. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinerlei Geld und benutze die Charaktere nur zum Vergnügen von mir und anderen Fans. Ach ja, die OCs gehören natürlich alle mir ;)**

**Vorwort: Diese Geschichte wurde nicht von mir geschrieben, sondern von einem meiner Leser, Infernus, auf der Seite , also praktisch eine Fanfic zu meiner Fanfic, was mich unglaublich stolz macht! Leider habe ich den Kontakt zu Infernus verloren, denke aber, es geht klar, dass ich seine Geschichte auch hier auf poste. Diese Fanfic spielt im Hintergrund von „Lost Warrior Alternative Realität" und erzählt die Geschichte, wie Cooler ein letztes Mal auf die Erde kommt, die lediglich von Jenny und Vegeta beschützt werden kann. **

**Genauso wie die englische Übersetzung habe ich beschlossen, diesen sehr langen One-Shot in mehrere Teile aufzuteilen, weil es sonst ein wirklich großer Batzen zu lesen ist. Ich werde innerhalb der nächsten 2 Wochen, immer wenn ich ein englisches Update poste, auch die deutsche Geschichte updaten.**

* * *

**Coolers Angebot**

**Teil I**

Seit mehr als einem Jahr befand er sich nun schon auf der Erde und hatte beobachtet, wie die Menschheit versuchte zu vergessen, was sie unter der Schreckensherrschaft des Dämonen Buu zu erdulden gehabt hatte. Scheinbar war es eine typische Charaktereigenschaft dieser doch so simplen Spezies, nach jedem noch so erbitterten Rückschlag wieder auf die Beine kommen zu können. Ein verbissener Überlebenswille, der sie an das Diesseits band, und vielleicht die einzige Gemeinsamkeit mit seiner selbst.

Eigentlich widerstrebte es seiner Natur, dieses zuzugeben, doch die Tatsache, dass diese schwächlichen Insekten noch immer in einer Art Ordnung lebten nach all dem Tod und der Zerstörung beeindruckte ihn in gewisser Weise, wenn auch nicht stark. Irgendwie waren sie ihm dennoch sympathisch. Es konnte ihn wirklich unterhalten, sie zu beobachten. Ihre Verhaltensmerkmale zu erforschen und mehr über dieses Volk zu erfahren, das so oft schon hätte untergehen müssen. Die Erde. Hier hatten sein Bruder Freezer und sein Vater King Cold ihre letzte ultimative Niederlage erlebt und auch er war an dieser Welt gescheitert. Doch auch wenn die Menschen zwar sicherlich den nötigen Willen gehabt hätten, so waren sie doch viel zu schwach, um ihren eigenen Planeten zu retten.

Es waren die Supersaiya-jins gewesen, die ihn und den Rest seiner königlichen Familie in die Schranken wiesen. Allen voran der Krieger Son Goku. Der unbesiegbare Bezwinger der schlimmsten und niederträchtigsten Kreaturen war jedoch nicht mehr da und würde diese Welt nie wieder beschützen können. Der Saiya-jin, der ihn schon zweimal um Haaresbreite umgebracht hätte, war selbst von einer größeren Macht ausgelöscht worden und hoffentlich in die tiefste Hölle gefahren. Und so lag die Erde vor ihm. Beinahe völlig hilflos.

Unter seinem Helm lag ein Lächeln auf den Lippen seines wahren absolut verunstalteten Gesichtes, welches er zu verbergen hoffte, als er daran dachte, dass es nur noch zwei Wesen mit Saiya-jinblut in den Adern gab. Zum einen dieses Balg und Tochter Son Gokus, die ihm vom Kräfteverhältnis noch lange nicht das Wasser reichen konnte und zum anderen Vegeta, der Prinz und in diesem Moment vielleicht der stärkste lebende Krieger des Universums.

Jedenfalls der stärkste rein organische Krieger.

Und das würde Cooler bald unter Beweis stellen.

Er saß verhüllt in seiner kybernetischen Ganzkörperrüstung auf einem eisernen Thron tief in den Eingeweiden seiner Festung, während er durch Schläuche aus seiner Rüstung mit ihr verbunden war und einen stetigen Zufluss von Energie aufnahm. Dies war nötig seit der Zerstörung des Ghettisterns durch Son Goku. Cooler hatte sich nach diesem schrecklichen Debakel bei Namek dazu entschlossen die gesammelten Energien nicht dafür zu nutzen, den Ghetti-Stern zu rekonstruieren, sondern benutzte sie, um seine eigenen Funktionen zu verbessern. Dies erlaubte dem teilmechanischen Ice-jin eine Kampfkraft zu erreichen, von der Freezer nur hätte träumen können. Doch dies kostete viel, wie es Cooler bemerkte, als seine Blicke zu den vielen Menschenkörpern, die in einem komplizierten Netz aus Kabeln hingen, wanderten. Diese bemitleidenswerten Kreaturen waren direkt mit ihm selbst und seinem Festungskomplex verbunden und tränkten seine tödliche Technologie mit der nötigen Energieversorgung, die für sein nächstes Vorhaben unschätzbaren Wert haben würde.

Er zählte etwa 300 dieser lebenden Batterien, von denen ungefähr die Hälfte schon seit seiner Ankunft auf der Erde Teil dieses Netzwerkes waren und dies natürlich Spuren hinterließ. Cooler hatte seine Drohnen ein paar der stärksten menschlichen Krieger suchen lassen und sie zu sich gebracht. Einzeln waren das natürlich Fliegengewichte doch zu einem Energiefluss addiert waren sie durchaus brauchbar. Bei ihrer Ankunft war keiner von ihnen älter als zwanzig bis dreißig gewesen, doch nun sahen viele von ihnen aus wie alte Greise. Ausgezehrt und sterbend warteten sie darauf, dass ihnen der letzte Tropfen Energie gestohlen wurde und so hatte Cooler seinen Robotern den Auftrag gegeben für Nachschub zu sorgen.

Somit würde sich dieses Problem schnell lösen und er konnte sich seinem Plan zuwenden. Cooler blickte zu einem Bildschirm, der das Haus der Familie Briefs zeigte, über dessen Dächer gerade eine seiner Drohnen kreiste.

„Es ist Zeit, Verbindung herzustellen.", dachte er erwartungsvoll.

* * *

Vegeta hatte gewusst, dass er wieder viele Stunden im Trainingsraum verbringen würde, doch wie lange es wirklich gewesen war, war seiner Zeitschätzung trotzdem entgangen. Erst mitten in der Nacht kam er heraus und ihm war klar, dass Jenny längst im Bett lag, da sie morgen zur Schule zu gehen hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde auch der Prinz nur kurz duschen und dann ebenfalls schlafen gehen.

Äußerlich gelassen und mit einem strengen Gesichtsausdruck ging er am Wohnzimmer vorbei und zeigte nicht, wie erschöpft er sich in Wahrheit fühlte. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte er, dass Mrs. Briefs noch vor dem Fernseher saß, nahm es einfach hin und setzte seinen Weg fort, bis er eine bekannte Stimme hörte.

„Ich rufe den Prinz der Saiya-jins." Vegetas Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen, denn er kannte diese Stimme mehr als gut. Dieser Bastard musste doch längst tot sein. Sofort ging er ins Wohnzimmer und erkannte, dass Mrs. Briefs auf dem Sofa eingenickt war, während die Stimme des alten Feindes vom Fernseher zu kommen schien.

„Das kann doch nicht sein.", sagte Vegeta, während er eine sich im Schatten befindende Gestalt erkannte, deren Augen in einem bedrohlichen Rot leuchteten. Die Umrisse des Wesens waren erkennbar und mehr als massig für die Verhältnisse dieser Spezies, doch trotzdem war sich der ehemalige Prinz der Saiya-jins sicher, dass es sich um Cooler handelte. Er merkte sich die Stimmen seiner Feinde.

„Nun, ich denke die Zeit hat ausgereicht, um dich vor dieses primitive Gerät zu holen.", begann Cooler seine Nachricht und Vegeta verschränkte argwöhnisch die Arme vor der Brust.

„Als erstes möchte ich erklären, dass dieses Programm nur dieser einzige Fernseher empfängt. Ich entschied mich, dass sich die Menschen nach dem ganzen Ärger mit der Kreatur Buu nur unnötig viele Sorgen um etwas machen würden, das sie gar nichts angeht. Außerdem ist dies eine Angelegenheit zwischen uns beiden, die wir die letzten Söhne königlicher Familien sind. Warum den Pöbel daran teilhaben lassen?"

„Schwätzer!", knurrte der Prinz, während hinter ihn Mrs. Briefs ihre Augen öffnete. Sofort erkannte sie Vegeta, der vor dem Fernseher stand. Das war für Vegeta ein sehr merkwürdiges Verhalten. „Was ist denn los?", fragte sie noch ein wenig verschlafen, doch der Saiya-jin deutete mit einem Handzeichen an, still zu sein.

„Doch genug der Einleitung, Vegeta. Für phrasiertes Gerede werden wir Zeit haben, wenn wir uns gegenüber stehen. Und nun sind wir doch schon beim Thema, mein Freund. Ich möchte dich einladen zu einem Empfang dir zu Ehren. Wir beide haben eine wichtige Angelegenheit zu diskutieren, die uns am Ende beide nur Vorteile bringen wird. Ich erwarte deinen Besuch in Bezirk 345 in etwa einer halben Stunde."

Dann schaltete das Gerät um und eine der typischen Soaps flimmerte über den Bildschirm.

„Was hatte das…?", fragte Mrs. Briefs, doch Vegeta war schon aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwunden. Schnell machte sich die Frau daran, ihm zu folgen und sah ihn, wie er sich wieder auf den Weg zum Trainingsraum machte.

„Ist die Welt wieder in Gefahr?", fragte sie, doch der Saiya-jin antwortete nicht und trat still in den Trainingsraum ein, ohne dabei die künstliche Schwerkraft zu aktivieren. Mrs. Briefs konnte ihm deswegen folgen. „Wer war das?", fragte sie nun etwas lauter, während Vegeta sie immer noch ignorierte. Er nahm sich einen der blauen Kampfanzüge aus dem Schrank und begann damit, sich umzuziehen. Mrs. Brief biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zitterte nicht nur aus Angst am ganzen Körper. „Vegeta…", sagte sie leise, während der Saiya-jin an ihr vorbeiging und ihr noch immer nicht antwortete. Dann brach es aus ihr raus.

„Jetzt hör mal zu! Als Buu die Erde angegriffen hat, habe ich so gut wie alle Menschen an dieses gemeine Monster verloren, die ich geliebt habe. Ich habe es vorher nicht gewusst, sonst wäre es mir möglich gewesen, mich wenigstens zu verabschieden. Und wenn uns allen wieder so etwas bevorsteht, habe ich doch wohl das Recht, das zu erfahren! Ich will nicht wieder einfach so plötzlich alles verlieren"

Am Ende war sie von ihrem Schrei sogar außer Atem und sah völlig verzweifelt aus. Vegeta hatte damit nicht gerechnet und sprach mit harter Stimme. „Cooler ist ein Ice-jin. Er ist der Bruder Freezers, der damals meine und Kakarotts Heimat ausgelöscht hat. Wir hatten insgesamt schon zweimal mit Cooler zu tun. Einmal kam er mit drei seiner besten Krieger zur Erde, wurde aber von Kakarott geschlagen. Er tauchte ein zweites Mal auf als Teil eines Konstrukts namens Ghetti-Stern. Er versuchte dort die Energie der Namekianer abzusaugen." Vegeta sprach klar und deutlich, während er sich die weißen Kampfhandschuhe über die Hände zog. „Beide Male ist er von Kakarott geschlagen geworden und das auf dem Level eines einfachen Supersaiya-jins. Cooler ist ein störendes Ärgernis aber keine Gefahr. Ich werde diese Cyberechse treffen, schnell ausschalten und das war es dann."

Vegeta machte mit seinen Blicken klar, dass für ihn das Gespräch beendet war.

„Und was ist mit Jenny?", fragte Mrs. Briefs leise.

„Sie schläft und das ist auch gut so. Cooler ist nicht ihre Angelegenheit." Mit diesen Worten verließ der Saiya-jin den Raum und lies die ältere menschliche Frau zurück, die laut ausatmete. Sie sorgte sich dabei nicht nur um das Bestehen der Erde, sondern auch um Vegeta. Dies jedoch auch nicht gänzlich ihm zu Liebe, sondern vor allem weil sie sich sorgte, was aus Jenny werden würde, sollte der Prinz nicht zurückkehren.

Vegeta flog nicht sonderlich schnell, da der zu erreichende Bezirk nicht weit entfernt war. Unter ihm sah er die unzähligen Lichter größerer Städte, die auch in der Nacht nicht schliefen und es wurde dem Saiya-jin in diesem Moment wieder bewusst, wie nahe dies alles der Zerstörung entgangen war. Nach einer Viertelstunde hatte er die Hauptstadt des 345. Bezirks erreicht, wo er auf dem Dach des größten Hochhauses landete und Ausschau nach Cooler hielt.

* * *

„Hau bloß ab, du besoffener Idiot. Für dich gibt es hier nichts mehr!", brüllte ihm der bärtige Mann hinterher, dem die Kneipe gehörte, die er auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, als er benommen durch die Tür ins Freie stolperte. Die kalte Nachtluft war ein starker Kontrast zu der verrauchten Hitze der dreckigen Spelunke, doch das merkte der schwarzhaarige Cyborg gar nicht. In diesem Moment war er dafür einfach viel zu betrunken, um es wahrzunehmen. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er bei jedem zweiten Schritt Gefahr lief, hinzufallen bei seiner unsicheren Gangart.

‚Die Krone waffentechnologischer Entwicklung der Red Ribbon Armee' hatte man ihn damals genannt, ihn und seine Schwester. Sie beide waren einst normale Menschen gewesen, wurden jedoch durch den wahnsinnigen Dr. Gero zu übermenschlichen Kämpfern. Wesen, für die alles möglich war und die keine Grenzen kannten. Selbst die Saiya-jins hatten kaum eine Chance gegen ihn und seine Schwester gehabt, doch dann kam das Wesen Cell.

C17 konnte nicht genau sagen, was alles genau passiert war. Schließlich war er der erste gewesen, den Cell absorbierte, um sich weiterzuentwickeln. Doch was am Ende blieb, daran konnte er sich bestens erinnern. Er war allein gewesen.

Seine Schwester hatte sich entschlossen, Teil der Gruppe Z zu werden und als er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, war sie sogar von diesem kleinen Glatzkopf Krillin schwanger gewesen. Wie sollte sie denn weiter den Lebensstil als übermenschlicher Cyborg genießen, wenn sie eine Mutter war, die Verantwortung trug?

C17 hatte sich damals entschlossen, sie diesem neuen von ihr gewählten Leben zu überlassen und seinen Weg allein fortzusetzen. Doch schon länger kam ihm seine grenzenlose Freiheit und Handlungsfähigkeit schmerzhaft eng und ohne Sinn vor. Er zog allein durch die Welt für nichts und wieder nichts, denn nun war C18 nicht mehr nur Teil der Gruppe Z, sondern mit dieser gestorben. Es gab keinen Weg mehr, sie zu bitten, sich ihm wieder anzuschließen, was theoretisch vorher zumindest eine Möglichkeit gewesen wäre. Doch sie war tot und er lebte, das Geschwisterpärchen unüberbrückbar getrennt.

„Hätte ich…diesen Klops doch nur…", flüsterte C17 und zog einen silbernen Flachmann aus dem Innenfutter seines Mantels. Still schraubte er den Verschluss seines neuen treuen Begleiters ab und setzte ihn an den Lippen. Der Alkohol linderte die Schmerzen der Einsamkeit nicht direkt, aber betäubte sie um ein großes Maß. Und je mehr er trank, umso länger hatte er vor ihnen seine Ruhe.

* * *

*Rückblende*

Der Cyborg knallte mit voller Wucht gegen eine Hauswand und durchschlug diese regelrecht, wodurch er auf der anderen Seite der Ruine auf dem mit Rissen übersäten Straßenpflaster liegen blieb. C17 atmete schwer, als er wieder auf die Beine kam und sofort begann er seine Umgebung nach seinem Feind zu untersuchen.

Doch in diesem Moment erschien die zerstörte Stadt um ihn herum absolut friedlich. Machte den Eindruck einer Geisterstadt, was sie auch war, nachdem Buu hier kurz gewütet hatte. Langsam kam C17 der Eindruck, dass es ein Fehler gewesen sein könnte, sich dem rosa Monster entgegen zu stellen. Doch seit Jahren war ihm keine Herausforderung mehr untergekommen, die es wert gewesen wäre. Und ein Cyborg musste kämpfen, das war sein Zweck und Existenzbegründung.

„Drecksvieh!", meinte der schwarzhaarige Kämpfer säuerlich und spuckte einen Klumpen aus Blut und Dreck aus, wonach er sich den Mund mit dem Handrücken abwischte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, junger Mann?", fragte eine raue Stimme. Sofort drehte sich C17 um und sah dort einen älteren Mann mit lichtem Haar und einer Platzwunde an der Stirn. Bei sich trug er eine alte aber scheinbar noch funktionierende Schrotflinte, mit der er wohl wirklich dachte, etwas gegen Buu ausrichten zu können.

„Wer zum Teufel bist du?", fragte C17.

Der Mann kratze sich mit einem langen dürren Finger am Kinn und begutachtete den Cyborg nachdenklich. „ Mein Name ist Seni, ich hatte in dieser Stadt ein Waffengeschäft. Hab mich in meinem Keller versteckt, als dieses Ding aufgetaucht war. Ich habe dich kämpfen sehen." Der alte Mann musterte C17 auf eine seltsame Art und Weise. Es war nicht so, als hielt er ihn für ein Monster wie Buu, eher schien es, als war dem Alten bewusst, um wen es sich bei dem Cyborg handelte.

„Ich habe schon mehr als einmal Krieger gesehen, die so mächtig waren. Ich habe damals als junger Rekrut den Kampf gegen den Oberteufel Piccolo miterlebt." Seni hob seine Schrotflinte. „Und weil jemand wie du mein Leben rettete, werde ich an deiner Seite kämpfen."

„Vergiss es!", entgegnete der schwarzhaarige forsch und suchte dabei weiter die Ruinen mit geübten und schnellen Blicken nach seinem Gegner ab. „Ich werde diesen schweinebäuchigen Fettsack selbst zur Hölle schicken."

„Aber…!", setzte die Stimme Senis an, bevor sie erstarb. Sofort waren die Instinkte des Cyborgs in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt. Er blickte sich schnell um, doch der alte war verschwunden und seine Schrotflinte lag allein auf dem Boden. Vorsichtig blickte C17 auf und erkannte mit Schrecken den Dämon Buu, der genüsslich aber mit wütendem Blick an einer Tafel Schokolade kaute. Langsam verschwand sie zwischen den Lippen des Monsters, während sich auf C17s Rücken ein kalter Schauer ausbreitete. Es erschien ihm wie eine kurze Frist, quälendes Warten, bis dieser Klops den Angriff starten würde. C17 biss die Zähne zusammen und ballte wütend Fäuste.

„Du stehst einem Cyborg gegenüber und mampfst in Seelenruhe einen Happen Schokolade?" Das würde sich die schwarzhaarige Kampfmaschine nicht gefallen lassen. C17 sammelte Kraft, verschwand in Übergeschwindigkeit und erschien nur einen halben Schritt vor Buu entfernt. Er holte zu einem Schlag aus und bevor er das fette Wesen mit einem Hieb durchbohren konnte, wurde sein Handgelenk von einem seltsamen gelben Handschuh umschlossen und seine Faust kurz vor der imposanten Wampe dieses Teufels abgebremst.

Erschrocken blickte der Cyborg in das Gesicht des monströsen Dämonen, der ihn mit wütenden Augen und einem verzogenen Mund anstarrte.

Er versuchte sich zu befreien, doch gegen die Kraft dieses Monsters konnte er nichts ausrichten.

„Na warte!", drohte C17, hielt Buu seine andere Hand vors Gesicht und feuerte mehrere Energiebälle ab, die laut explodierten. Langsam legte sich der Rauch und Buu stand vollkommen unverletzt da, wobei er den Schwarzhaarigen weiter festhielt.

Der Cyborg konnte es kaum glauben. „Scheiße!"

„Buu ist kein Fettsack!", meinte das rosa Monster mit kindlicher Stimme, die den Zorn jedoch sogar unterstreichen konnte. „Buu mag dich nicht, deswegen wird dich Buu auch nicht in Süßigkeiten verwandeln!"

C17 verstand. Waren deswegen alle Menschen in der Stadt verschwunden und keine Leichen von ihnen zu sehen? C17s Blick wanderte zur Seite, wo eine einsame Schrotflinte nutzlos herumlag und im gleichen Moment erinnerte sich der Schwarzhaarige an das Stück Schokolade, das Buu gegessen hatte. C17 musste zugeben, das ihm ein wenig mulmig wurde. „Du hast ihn verwandelt und…"

Plötzlich ließ der Dämon den Schwarzhaarigen los und hob seine Arme. „Buu macht dich kaputt!"

C17 würde es nicht so weit kommen lassen. Sofort verschwand er mit rasender Geschwindigkeit und erschien neben dem Monster, welches er sofort einen Tritt an den Kopf verpasste, der jedoch keine Wirkung zu haben schien. C17 fluchte innerlich wütend und umkreiste Buu, wobei er ihm unendlich viele Schläge über den ganzen Körper verteilt versetze. Ein Normalsterblicher war gar nicht in der Lage, die Bewegungen des Cyborgs zu verfolgen, doch gegen diesen Feind schien C17 nicht im Geringsten punkten zu können.

Dann war Buu plötzlich verschwunden und stand mit einem düsteren Ausdruck im Gesicht hinter dem Cyborg. Sofort drehte sich C17 um, doch da hatte ihm das Monster schon die Hand auf die Brust gelegt.

„Machs gut!", verabschiedete sich Dämon von Cyborg und feuerte dann eine Attacke ab, die C17 mit sich riss.

Der Schwarzhaarige schrie auf, als sich ein Brennen über seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete und stellenweise seine Kleidung aufzulösen. Noch nie hatte er so einen Schmerz gefühlt und so war ihm gar nicht bewusst, dass er umgeben von der Energie dieser Attacke durch unzählige der verlassenen und teilweise zerstören Gebäude gestoßen wurde, bis er schließlich ein wenig außerhalb der Stadt auf einer großen Brücke liegen blieb.

Unzählige Wunden bluteten auf seinem Körper und auch durch Mund und Nase floss eine raue Menge der roten Flüssigkeit, während er regungslos auf dem Bauch lag und wartete. In diesem Moment, in dem er sich nicht bewegen konnte, wartete er auf den Tod, sehnte ihn sogar herbei, doch nichts tat sich.

Erst nach einer unbestimmt langen Zeit, stieß sich C17 mit den Händen vom Boden ab und kam auf die Beine. Er atmete schwer und zwang seinen Köper wieder unter seine Kontrolle, während er wieder in die verlassene Stadt zurückkehrte. Es gab jedoch keine Spur von Buu.

Ächzend und stöhnend ging der erschöpfte Cyborg auf die Knie und blickte in den Himmel. Hatte der Dämon gedacht, dass er tot war oder war es ihm lediglich egal gewesen, weil er ihn für keine Gefahr hielt?

„Scheiße!", fluchte C17 auf, kippte schließlich zur Seite und wurde von der eigenen Ohnmacht verschlungen.

*Rückblende Ende*

* * *

C17 schluckte und rülpste laut auf, während er an eine Hauswand lehnte. Der Alkohol hatte auf verräterische Art und Weise Bilder aus seiner Erinnerung geweckt. Bilder seines eigenen kurzen Kampfes mit dem Wesen Buu, den er schnell verloren hatte. War es dann nicht seine Schuld? Wäre er an diesem Tag stärker gewesen, hätte er Buu vernichtet, wäre das Wesen nicht in der Lage gewesen die Gruppe Z zu vernichten. Die Gruppe Z und C18. Aber war er denn einer der Saiya-jins? Gehörte er zu den Kämpfern, die immer wieder die Erde gerettet hatten?

Wäre es nicht ihre Aufgabe gewesen, den Dämon aufzuhalten? Doch trotz ihrer Verantwortung hatten sie sich von diesem Monster umbringen lassen und waren gescheitert. Es war ihre Schuld, sie alle hatten versagt und ihm seine Schwester genommen und somit einen Teil seiner Selbst.

Langsam wichen die Selbstzweifel der Wut und Verachtung, was wenigstens die Schuld von seinen eigenen Schultern zu nehmen schien, während er in den Nachthimmel schaute. Da sah er etwas, womit er niemals gerechnet hätte.

„Das kann nicht sein.", flüsterte der Cyborg, als er etwas mit großer Geschwindigkeit über die Stadt fliegen sah. Es musste ein Saiya-jin sein!

Ohne es zu merken, zerdrückte er den Flachmann in seiner Hand als bestünde er nur aus Blech und nicht aus massiven Eisen, dass der Alkohol nur so aus der Öffnung des Gefäßes spritzte.

Er ließ ihn einfach fallen und erhob sich in den Himmel, wobei sein Gesicht vom Hass verzehrt war.

* * *

Auf dem Dach wehte ein kühler Wind, den Vegeta jedoch ignorierte. Ungestört wartete der Krieger eines stolzen Volkes auf seinen nächsten Gegner und ließ sich dabei nicht anmerken, dass er einen Umstand nicht begriff.

Cooler musste tot sein. Vegeta war selbst dabei gewesen, als Son Goku die letzten Überreste des mit dem Gheti-Sterns verbundenen Ice-jins in Staub verwandelte. Wie hatte Freezers Bruder überleben können? Das machte einfach noch keinen Sinn, doch der Prinz wusste, dass es in diesem Universum viele Möglichkeiten gab, dem Tod zu entrinnen und sicherlich würde Cooler ihm voller Genugtuung von jeder Einzelheit seiner Rückkehr erzählen. Das Angeben lag ganz einfach in der Natur dieser miesen Echsen.

„Vegeta!", zischte jemand seinen Namen und sofort befand sich der Saiya-jin im Hier und Jetzt. Sofort war ihm klar, dass es sich bei der Person nicht um Cooler handeln konnte und als er sich umdrehte, erkannte er einen unrasierten Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und einem braunen Mantel.

Es dauerte eine Sekunde, dann setze das Erkennen ein, was vor allem durch das Tuch um den Hals des Mannes geschah. Eine Windböe ließ den Mantel des Mannes wehen und der Prinz verzog etwas das Gesicht.

Dieser Kämpfer hatte ihn einst schwer gedemütigt und so was vergaß er niemals. „Was willst du hier, C17?"

„Ich habe gedacht, dass Buu euch alle getötet hat!", meinte der Cyborg bedächtig und mit einem leichten Lallen.

Vegeta hob eine Augenbraue. „Das Monster hat auch die meisten von uns umgebracht. Aber ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, dir irgendwelche Geschichten zu erzählen!"

„Ach nein?", knurrte der Schwarzhaarige. „Du hast also keine Zeit mir zu erklären, wie oder wieso meine Schwester sterben musste?"

Es brach regelrecht aus dem Cyborg heraus, dessen Worte noch etwas nachhallten in den Straßenschluchten.

Ein verzweifeltes Lächeln erschien auf C17s Lippen. „Du hast Recht, du hast dafür keine Zeit mehr, Vegeta!" Den Namen des Saiya-jin sprach er hierbei mit unglaublicher Abscheu aus.

Dann verschwand er und nur knapp entging der Prinz einem Tritt direkt ins Gesicht. Doch was aussah als wäre Vegeta schnell ausgewichen, verhielt sich eigentlich anders, denn in Wahrheit war der Angriff des Cyborg so unpräzise gewesen, dass er von Anfang an ins Leere gegangen war.

Ein starker Geruch nach Alkohol stieg Vegeta in die Nase und so war ihm schnell klar, warum C17 so nachgelassen hatte.

„Das ist albern!", meinte der Prinz mit harter Stimme. „Wenn du unbedingt kämpfen willst, dann warte bis du wieder nüchtern bist. Das hat so keinen Sinn, das solltest du eigentlich erkennen können."

Der Cyborg lachte auf und schlug mit der Rechten zu, doch wieder war es dem Saiya-jin möglich auszuweichen.

„Ich bin untröstlich, dass ich nicht mit der würdigen Erscheinung dem großen Prinzen eines zerstörten Reiches meine Aufwartung mache. Aber die letzten Jahre waren für mich eine ziemlich beschissene Scheiße!"

Vegeta blickte an dem Cyborg vorbei. „Du stehst im Weg, C17. Verschwinde!"

Der Schwarzhaarige konnte es nicht fassen. „Sieh mir gefälligst in die Augen, du verfluchter…", dann traf den Cyborg ein harter Schlag in die Seite. C17 flog durch die Luft und schlug auf der anderen Seite am Rand des Daches auf.

Vegeta verschränkte die Arme und betrachtete das Wesen, das vor ihm landete. Es war beinahe ein perfektes Ebenbild Coolers, nur dass die Haut aus Eisen und Metall überzogen war und die optischen Sensoren in den Augen des Androiden in einem mechanischen Rot leuchteten.

Der Schwanz des Coolerdroids peitschte ein wenig umher, während er ein auf eine Art sanftes als auch grausames Lächeln im Gesicht trug, das ebenfalls etwas Spöttisches an sich hatte. Es war eine der Charaktereigenheiten eines Ice-jins, die von diesem Roboter perfekt rübergebracht wurde. Es widerte Vegeta regelrecht an.

„Ich dachte mir, ich könnte ein wenig unterstützen, wenn ich dir diesen stinkenden Käfer vom Leib halte. Doch ich ging davon aus, wir unterhalten uns allein von Angesicht zu Angesicht unter Prinzen."

„Dann frage ich mich, wieso du nur so ein automatisiertes Spiegelbild deiner eigenen traurigen Erscheinung schickst und deinen Arsch nicht selbst herbewegst."

C17 kam langsam wieder auf die Beine und bemerkte den Neuankömmling. „Was ist das denn für eine Blechbüchse?"

Der Coolerdroid wandte sich C17 zu und sein rechtes Auge leuchtete auf. „Interessant, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es auf so einem rückständigen Planeten einen moderat gefertigten kybernetischen Organismus zu finden gibt. Eine Welt der Überraschungen."

Vegeta machte einen Schritt auf den Androiden zu. „Vergiss ihn. Seinetwegen sind wir nicht hier, Cooler!" Der Saiya-jin blickte den Cyborg an. „Verschwinde! Wenn du unbedingt kämpfen willst, dann tun wir das ein anderes Mal!"

C17 wollte gerade antworten, da fiel ihm der Androide ins Wort. „Aber wieso? Ich denke bei unserem Treffen wird auch unser aufgewerteter Freund eine Rolle von Wert zugedacht werden können."

„Mir passt dein Ton nicht, du komischer Freak!", meinte C17 aggressiv und stürmte auf den Androiden zu. Doch bevor er diesem einen Angriff versetzen konnte, hatte der Coolerdroid seine Hand gehoben und deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger, um dessen Spitze ein wenig Energie glühte, auf die Stirn des schwarzhaarigen Cyborg.

C17 blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und wagte kaum zu atmen, während der Androide ihm tief in die Augen sah. „Du stehst gerade vor einem Scheideweg. Du kannst dein Leben auf sinnlose Art und Weise wegwerfen oder deinem Dasein durch meine Hilfe eine Berufung geben."

„Er hat damit nichts zu tun, also halt ihn da raus!", knurrte Vegeta.

Der Coolerdroid sah zur Seite und lächelte den Saiya-jin an. „Aber bitte doch keinen Neid, Prinz Vegeta. Meinem Interesse an Euch tut das natürlich keinen Abbruch, dass ich so ein äußerst interessantes Individuum kennen gelernt habe."

Er wandte sich den Cyborg zu. „Wie ist dein Name?"

Der Schwarzhaarige blickte wie gebannt auf die glühende Fingerspitze des Androiden. „Ich heiße C17."

„Bemerkenswerte Bezeichnung. Ich habe gewisse Zeit zur Studie auf dieser Welt verbracht. Ich bin mir also bewusst, dass es sich bei C17 um keinen gewöhnlichen Namen handelt. Du bist wahrscheinlich Mitglied einer militärischen Sondereinheit. Gibt es noch andere deiner Sorte?"

Es schien dem Cyborg nicht sofort möglich, einfach zu antworten, so dass sich Vegeta einmischte. „Nicht mehr."

Der Prinz erhob den Arm, sodass seine Handfläche direkt vor dem Gesicht des Androiden lag. „Komm nun endlich zur Sache, sonst werde ich von dir nichts mehr übrig lassen."

Der Coolerdroid ließ seine Hand sinken und wandte sich nun direkt und uneingeschränkt dem Saiya-jin zu. „Eine mutige Drohung in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es für mich kein Problem darstellt, weitere Abbilder meiner selbst zu schaffen."

Der Androide verneigte sich spöttisch und auf eine spielerische Art und Weise vor Vegeta und erhob sich dann in die Luft.

„Ich mache euch beiden den Vorschlag, mir zu folgen."

Mit diesen Worten flog der Coolerdroid los und noch bevor Vegeta den Cyborg ermahnen konnte, zu verschwinden, machte sich dieser an die Verfolgung.

Der Saiya-jin knurrte einen wütenden Fluch und erhob sich dann ebenfalls in die Luft.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt in Teil II…**


	2. Teil II

**Teil II**

Cooler saß tief in den mechanischen Eingeweiden seiner geheimen Basis verhüllt im Halbdunkel des Komplexes und war durch eine Art geistigem Netzwerk mit seiner Armee von Androiden verbunden, welche er so in absoluter Echtzeit steuern konnte. Er sah, was sie sahen, er sagte, was sie sprachen. Eine untrennbare Verbindung zu den vielleicht zuverlässigsten Dienern, die dem Ice-jin jemals zur Verfügung gestanden hatten.

Denn auf wen konnte er sich mehr verlassen, als auf sich selbst? Doch leider war die Reichweite seiner Verbindung begrenzt und so konnte kein Coolerdroid einen Planeten erobern, auf dem sich der wahre Cooler nicht auch befand. Er brauchte also jemand Neues in seinen Reihen und dieser befand sich nun auf dem Weg.

Ein leises Lachen ging von Cooler aus, welches ein wenig mechanisch und computerisiert klang, während seine Augen in einem finsteren rot aufleuchteten und er auf seinem Thron saß, mit welchem er durch Kabel verbunden war.

Cooler wusste, dass es noch Zeit dauern würde, bis seine Gäste eintrafen und so entschloss er sich einem der besonderen Genüsse nachzugehen, die seine absolute Vereinigung mit der Ghetti-Technologie bot.

Obwohl er den Raum nicht verließ, versetzte Cooler seinen Geist in eine virtuelle Umgebung, die er aus seinen Erinnerungen produzierte. Auch er selbst erschien wieder als das schlanke Wesen mit der lila Haut und hatte einen stolzen und fast seligen Ausdruck im Gesicht, als er sich in einer weiten Halle wieder sah.

Es war ein Meisterstück an Architektur und stand genau im richtigen Licht, da die Untergehende Sonne durch das Glasdach schien und den Saal in ein rötliches Licht tauchte. Die Ecksäulen bestanden aus Marmorstatuen, die verschiedene Ice-jin darstellten, allesamt uralte und längst verstorbene Imperatoren und Könige, von denen jeder ein Vorfahre Coolers war, der absichtlich darauf bestanden hatte, dass hier kein Abbild seines Vaters King Cold sehen zu müssen.

Cooler hatte sich schon früh innerlich von seiner Familie gelöst, da Freezer einen nicht zu verachtenden Konkurrenten dargestellt hatte und Cold selbst seinen jüngsten Sohn als absoluten Liebling zu betrachten gepflegt hatte. Natürlich schmerzte Cooler noch immer der Tod der beiden, doch sachlich gesehen, war er damit zwei gefährliche Rivalen losgeworden und konnte sich ihre Herrschaftsgebiete beinahe widerstandslos einverleiben.

Doch Cooler konnte nicht sagen, ob während der Zeit seiner Abwesenheit sein Reich untergegangen war, oder es sich noch tapfer widersetzen konnte und auf seine Rückkehr wartete.

Dies hier war alles nur eine Illusion, die sein Heimweh ein wenig linderte und ihm Hoffnung machte, sich bald wieder in den Stand eines galaktischen Regenten erheben zu können. Er lächelte. Und wenn, dann würde er sich mit seinem zukünftigen General eben ein neues Reich erobern. Das würde mit dieser Unterstützung keinen wirklichen Kraftakt darstellen.

„Wie kommt es, dass Sie in der Lage sind, in Majestät Coolers privaten Kommunikationskanal einzudringen?", hörte der Ice-jin eine vertraute Stimme und versetzte seinen Verstand automatisch wieder in die Realität, wo er sich wieder in der relativen Dunkelheit seiner versteckten Basis wieder fand.

Vor ihm aktivierte sich ein größerer in die Wand eingefasster Bildschirm, der das Bild eines Soldaten, der Coolers Emblem auf dem Brustteil seines gepanzerten Kampfanzuges trug. Seine Haut hatte eine hellblaue Farbe, seine Ohren waren spitz und seine Haare besaßen ein schwächliches blond. Dazu trug er einen Scouter in einem blutrot.

Cooler hatte damit nicht gerechnet, doch er hatte es geschafft, den Hauptplaneten seines Reiches zu kontaktieren. Es war irgendwie beruhigend, dass dort scheinbar noch einige seiner loyalen Truppen stationiert waren.

„Kommandant Spicy!", sagte Cooler zu dem Krieger, der der Bruder eines Soldaten war, der Cooler auf seine erste Reise zur Erde begleitet hatte.

„Wer spricht da?", fragte der Soldat, doch dann schien er die Stimme zu erkennen. Der Ice-jin bemerkte, wie es seinem Gesprächspartner vor Überraschung die Luft abschnürte. „Das kann nicht….Meister Cooler?"

„Ihr begreift nicht ganz so schnell, wie ich es wüsche Kommandant.", antwortete Cooler und legte ein wenig subtile Brutalität in seine Stimme. Er wusste instinktiv, wie man seinen Untergebenen eine furchtbare Angst machen konnte. Eigentlich etwas, was ein Ice-jin schon früh lernte und man durfte nicht vergessen, dass er es sogar seinem kleinen Bruder Freezer beigebracht hatte. Cooler war ein großer Meister dieser Kunst.

„Verzeiht mir!", winselte Spicy unterwürfig. Er machte dabei einen sehr ungeübten Eindruck. Scheinbar hatte der Kommandant schon lange nicht mehr vor jemandem kriechen müssen. Das bedeutete, dass er die Kontrolle über Coolers Reich übernommen hatte.

„Wir haben alle gefürchtet, Ihr wäret tot und würdet nie wiederkehren. Natürlich haben wir gehofft…".

„Das reicht!", unterbrach Cooler den Soldaten. „Ich werde sicherlich nicht auf einem Planeten wie der Erde mein Leben lassen. So eine Schande ist für ein Wesen wie mich undenkbar. Was jedoch nicht zu bestreiten ist, dass ich für Jahre verhindert war und meine Pflichten als rechtmäßiger Herrscher leider nicht wahrnehmen konnte. Mir sind daher nicht alle aktuellen Zustände bekannt. Ich wäre also über einen Allgemeinbericht sehr dankbar, Kommandant."

Spicy atmete tief durch. „Die Sachlage ist…bedenklich."

„Inwiefern?", forderte Cooler zu wissen und bemerkte, dass es seinem Kommandanten schwer fiel, auf diese Frage im vollsten Umfang wahrheitsgemäß zu antworten.

„Ich habe wirklich alles versucht, erhabener Meister Cooler. Doch gegen so viele Feinde konnten wir nichts ausrichten. Und es werden mehr."

„Was im Konkreten heißt?". Coolers Geduld wurde langsam erschöpft. Stünde er dem Soldaten gegenüber, hätte er diesen für seine Ausweichversuche längst in Staub verwandelt.

„Nachdem sich die Nachricht verbreitet hatte, dass ihr fort seid, haben sich andere Lords der Ice-jin zusammengeschlossen und sind mit ihren Armeen in eure Sektoren eingefallen. Sie besetzen Welt um Welt und drängen unser eigenes Militär immer weiter zurück. Die Verluste sind wirklich schrecklich."

Wut stieg in Cooler auf. Seit so langer Zeit war es zu keinen direkten Kriegen zwischen den Lords gekommen. Sicherlich versuchte man sich stets durch geschickte Intrigen gegenseitig auszumanövrieren, doch das war es auch. Alles andere widersprach der Werte und den Normen seiner Rasse.

„Wer von ihnen wagt es mich herauszufordern?"

Spicy antwortete schnell. „Lady Frostina hat mit dem Großimperator Kalter ein Bündnis geschlossen. Sie publizieren bei ihrem Feldzug übrigens, dass Ihr längst tot seid. Mehrere Welten Eures Reiches haben deswegen schon angefangen zu rebellieren. Wir sehen uns an zu vielen Fronten mit Feinden konfrontiert."

Cooler dachte nach. Kalter und Frostina waren zwar keine Mitglieder seiner Familie aber trotzdem sehr mächtige Vertreter der Ice-jinlords. Sie verfügten dazu noch über eine nicht zu unterschätzende Kampfkraft, die sicherlich nicht mit Coolers zu vergleichen war, aber dennoch ausreichte, um Planeten für immer verschwinden zu lassen. Ohne ihn würde sein Reich bald fallen.

Cooler lachte laut auf. „Diese beiden Narren werden es bereuen. Es werden ihnen ihre teuren Weine im Halse stecken bleiben, wenn sie sehen, dass sie meinen Tod ein wenig zu früh gefeiert haben. Ich werde Kalter ins ewige Exil schicken. Irgendwo in der intergalaktischen Leere und Lady Frostina wird mich anbetteln, ihr Leben zu schonen. Sie wird sich sicherlich sehr bemühen, um mich davon zu überzeugen, sie nicht zu töten."

Ein wenig Hoffnung glühte in den Augen des Kommandanten. „Ihr werdet zurückkehren? Ihr könnt euch meine Freude nicht vorstellen! Wann kann eurer geprüftes Reich mit euch rechnen?"

„Es dauert nicht lange.", versicherte Cooler. „Ich werde nur noch einen neuen General für meine Armeen rekrutieren und dann sofort aufbrechen. Kommandant Spicy, ich will dass ihr an alle Lords eine Nachricht schickt. Sie sollen wissen, dass ich sehr erbost darüber bin, dass Frostina und Kalter einen direkten Angriff auf meine Systeme wagten und ich große Enttäuschung empfinde, dass die anderen Lords sie einfach in ihrem aggressiven Handeln gewähren ließen. Sagt diesen Feiglingen, dass wenn ich zurückkehre, ich die beiden zerschmettern werde und mir ihre Gebiete einzuverleiben gedenke als gerechten Ausgleich. Und darüber hinaus erwarte ich, dass die anderen Lords mich als einen höhergestellten Herrscher ansehen und mir die Vasallentreue schwören."

Spicys Augen weiteten sich. „Diese Nachricht soll ich weitergeben? Niemals hat ein Wesen so eine Forderung an die Lords der Ice-jins gestellt. Sie werden mich für wahnsinnig halten und für diese Frechheit Rache an mir und Eurem Reich üben."

"Das werden sie nicht wagen, denn diese Forderung wird ihnen mehr als zu denken geben. Ihnen wird klar sein, dass es kein einfacher Kommandant wagen würde alle Ice-jins einfach so herauszufordern. Sie werden wissen, dass es nur bedeuten kann, dass ich wirklich zurück bin. Dass wird Zeit erkaufen. Ich erwarte also, dass meine Befehle silbengetreu ausgeführt werden, Kommandant Spicy."

Der Soldat verneigte sich und Cooler unterbrach zufrieden die Verbindung. Er würde schnell zum mächtigsten Herrscher der Galaxie aufsteigen und das ohne wirklich großen Aufwand. Freezer und King Cold mussten dort, wo sie auch waren, grün vor Neid werden.

„Die Gäste sind auch fast da, perfekt."

* * *

C17, Vegeta und der Coolerdroid hatten nach einem etwas längeren Flug eine weite Wüste erreicht, und der Androide war der erste, der zu einem Landeanflug ansetze. Der Cyborg und der Prinz taten es ihm gleich und alle drei standen in einer weiten aber absolut leeren Ebene.

Die Nacht war in dieser Wüste sehr kalt, doch in diesem Moment schien sich keiner der drei dafür zu interessieren.

„Wir sind da.", meinte der Coolerdroid und breitete feierlich die Arme aus.

„Und was soll hier sein?", fragte C17, der sich ungläubig umsah. „Ich sehe nur Sand und Felsen."

„Du verfügst scheinbar nicht gerade über die besten visuellen Sensoren.", meinte der Androide spöttisch, der es sich scheinbar angewöhnte, seine Technologie mit der C17s zu vergleichen.

„Ach du meinst, dann könnte ich noch schärfer nichts sehen?", konterte der schwarzhaarige Cyborg, als der Androide jedoch eine Handbewegung machte und plötzlich aus dem Nichts ein gewaltiges Gebäude fremder Architektur vor ihnen erschien.

C17 bekam den Mund kaum zu, als er diese gewaltige Festung sah, die dort stand wo einst die Leere der Wüste bis zum Horizont gereicht hatte.

„Was zur Hölle…?"

„Tarntechnologie.", fiel Vegeta dem Cyborg ins Wort, wobei er keinen wirklich überraschten Eindruck machte. „Cooler hat sich also die ganz Zeit über in zwischen Sandkörnern und Steinen versteckt. Beschissener Feigling."

Der Android trat an seine Seite. „Aber aber, es hat doch nichts Feigheit zu tun, abzuwarten und abzuwägen. Das ist der Unterschied zwischen Barbar und König, mein verehrter Freund."

Vegeta verzog den Mund, sagte auf diese Beleidigung jedoch nichts. „Der echte Cooler, oder was von seinem biologischen Körper übrig ist, hockt also in diesem Kasten?"

„Exakt.", bestätigte der Android, machte eine Handbewegung wodurch sich eine große Tür öffnete, die direkt ins Innere führte.

„Und er wartet."

Vegeta sagte nichts, sondern schritt auf die Tür zu, wobei ihm der Android folgte. C17 kam erst mit ein bisschen Abstand hinterher und hinter ihm schlossen sich die Türen wieder. Drinnen befanden sie sich in einem hellen Gang, der direkt zu einer weiteren Tür führte, welche sie ebenfalls passierten und sich dann wieder im Freien zu befinden schienen.

Der Himmel war blau und der Boden erinnerte an die Wüste draußen, sogar die Felsen, egal ob große oder kleine, waren dem äußeren entsprechend.

„Eine Holografie?", fragte Vegeta auf. „Was soll das hier sein?"

„Dass hier ist eine Art Arena, deren Gesicht man anpassen kann. Egal ob Schneelandschaft oder ausbrechender Vulkan. Dabei ist das gesamte Gebäude isoliert, was bedeutet, dass keine Auras nach draußen hin messbar sind. Egal ob durch Scouter oder auf mentalem Wege. Man ist hier völlig ungestört."

Der Android ging an Vegeta vorbei und blieb vor ihm stehen. „Wir haben viel zu besprechen."

Doch dazu kam es nicht. Plötzlich schoss ein Arm hervor, bohrte sich durch den Rücken des Androiden, bis die Hand aus dem eisernen Brustkorb des Coolerdroids ragte. „Was… soll…?", fragte dessen Stimme abgehackt und mit Fehlfunktionen durchsetzt, als er bemerkte, dass Vegeta ihn durchschlagen hatte, dessen schwarzes Haar nun blond war und um dessen eine goldene Energieflamme brannte. Er hatte sich in einen Super Saiya-jin verwandelt und zog schließlich seinen Arm aus dem Körper des Coolerdroids und zerstörte diesen mit einer schnellen Blastattacke. Die Explosion ließ nur ein paar Trümmer von dem Androiden übrig.

„Was soll das denn?", fragte C17, wurde von Vegeta jedoch nicht beachtet, der seine Stimme erhob.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich hörst Cooler! Es interessiert mich nicht wirklich, wieso du mich hergeholt hast, es ist mir also scheißegal, was du kybernetisches Arschgesicht damit zu bezwecken versuchst. Dir sollte aber klar sein, dass ich ganz sicher nicht mit einem deiner hässlichen Roboter verhandle. Also wenn du was willst, dann sei ein Mann und komm selbst und schick nicht dein Spielzeug vor! Wenn nicht, werde ich diese Festung einfach auseinander nehmen, bis ich dich gefunden habe. Du darfst dir aussuchen, wie es zu Ende gehen soll. Willst du dich verstecken, oder dich wie ein Kämpfer stellen? Es steht dir frei!"

Ein lautes Lachen ertönte und schien von überall her zu kommen, während sich ein paar rundliche Löcher im Boden auftaten und vier neue Coolerdroids auftauchten. Die Öffnungen schlossen sich wieder, sodass die Androiden landen konnten. Vegeta war nun umzingelt. Jeweils einer von ihnen stand in gewisser Distanz vor ihm, einer hinter ihm, einer links und der andere rechts von ihm.

„Was für eine Zeitverschwendung!", knurrte Vegeta auf.

„Vegeta, du solltest das hier alles nicht mit so einer allgemeinen Ablehnung betrachten. Dir bietet sich hier gerade eine große Chance.", sprachen gleich alle vier, während der Super Saiya-jin eine Kampfhaltung annahm.

„Du könntest diesen armseligen Planeten endlich wieder verlassen und das tun, was ein Krieger deines Volkes am Besten kann. Ich biete dir einen Platz an der Spitze einer gewaltigen, unbesiegbaren Armee an. Meiner Armee."

„Du willst mich anwerben?", fragte der Super Saiya-jin mehr als nur ein wenig ungläubig.

…

C17 stand ein wenig abseits und kam sich ein wenig vergessen und unbeachtet vor und hatte sich deswegen entschlossen, erst einmal zuzuhören, um herauszufinden, was dieser Cooler mit Vegeta zu besprechen hatte. Doch damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Dieser Cooler war also auf der Suche nach Soldaten.

Der Cyborg lächelte. Das war vielleicht sine Chance, um wieder das zu tun, was er wirklich konnte, um das sein zu können, was er war.

„Also ich bin dabei!", sagte er laut, doch keiner der vier Androiden beachtete ihn. Er biss die Zähne zusammen. „Hey, der andere Roboter hat gesagt, dass es hier auch einen Platz für mich gibt. Also ich nehme an!"

„Verzeihung!", hörte er jemanden hinter sich sagen, und erkannte einen fünften Coolerdroid, als er sich umdrehte. Der Android holte aus und rammte seine Faust tief in C17s Magengrube und sprach dabei mit äußerst höflichem Ton in der Stimme. „Es muss ein Missverständnis vorliegen, denn dieses Angebot gilt leider nur Vegeta."

C17 fühlte sich wie von einer Dampframme getroffen und hustete, während er zu dem Android aufsah.

Der Cyborg ächzte etwas, während er spürte, dass sich eine große Übelkeit in ihm ausbreitete. Plötzlich schoss ein Schwall Erbrochenes aus seinem Mund und bespritzte den Boden und den Coolerdroid, der sich davon nicht stören ließ. „Du bist eine Maschine auf absolut niedrigem technischen Niveau und scheinbar schwächer als ein einfacher Android. Wieso sollte ich so jemanden als General in mein Heer aufnehmen? Das macht wenig Sinn, wenn du verstehst.", erklärte der Coolerdroid freundlich, während sich alles vor C17s Augen drehte. Der Alkohol und dieser heftige Schlag waren zu viel für ihn.

„Dazu kommt, dass du aussiehst wie ein heruntergekommener Landstreicher und dich benimmst wie ein wertloser Säufer. Diese Attribute machen dich für die Politik auf interplanetarischer Ebene natürlich untragbar."

Langsam zog der Android seine Faust zurück und C17 verlor seine letzte Stütze, weswegen er auf die Knie und schließlich auf alle Viere fiel und nur am Rande bemerkte, dass er mit der Hand in einer Pfütze seines eigenem Erbrochenem steckte.

Er atmete schwer und spürte, dass er kurz davor war, sich wieder zu übergeben.

„Aber natürlich heißt das nicht, dass du für mich völlig ohne Nutzen bist.", hörte er den Coolerdroid sagen. C17 bemerkte eine Bewegung in seiner Seite, dann traf ihn ein Tritt in die Rippen, sodass er weit flog und durch einen massiven Felsen knallte, der wenn er auch nur eine Holografie sein sollte, sich äußerst real anfühlte.

…

Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam Vegeta mit, dass C17 von einem Androiden angegriffen wurde, entschied sich aber, dass das ein Problem des Cyborgs war. Er hatte ihm oft genug gesagt, dass er verschwinden sollte und nun musste er halt mit den Konsequenzen leben.

„Und was sagst du?", fragte einer der Coolerdroids und Vegeta konzentrierte sich wieder gänzlich auf die vier.

Er sparte sich eine Antwort, breitete die Arme zur Seite aus und feuerte zwei Attacken ab, sodass die Droiden rechts und links von ihm explodierten.

Der Coolerdroid vor ihm ging nun zum Angriff über und hatte Vegeta schnell erreicht. Coolers Ebenbild holte zu einem tödlichen Schlag aus, doch kurz bevor er getroffen wurde, verschwand Vegeta und schwebte nun über dem Androiden.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich mich nicht mit euch Mülltonnen unterhalte." Mit diesen Worten pulverisierte er auch den dritten Androiden, landete wieder auf den Füßen und machte eine schnelle Drehung um 90 Grad, bei der er den vierten Androiden mit seiner ein wenig golden glühenden Faust durchbohrte und dann mit einer Blastattacke endgültig erledigte.

„Ich hoffe, dass war jetzt deutlich." Plötzlich tauchten überall in der weiten Arena Öffnungen auf, durch die weitere Coolerdroids erschienen und auf Vegeta zuflogen. Der Super Saiya-jin knurrte mürrisch auf. „Scheinbar nicht!". Er sammelte ein wenig Energie und raste dieser Armee entgegen.

…

C17 lag zwischen den zertrümmerten Felsbrocken am Boden und blickte in den holografischen Himmel, durch den weitere der Androiden flogen. „Ich schätze…", setze er an. „Dass es das wohl gleich für mich…war." Der Cyborg hatte keine Ahnung, für was ihn dieser Cooler brauchte, doch scheinbar war es nicht nötig, ihn dafür am Leben zu lassen.

Eine eiserne Hand packte ihm am Halstuch, zog in wieder auf die Beine und C17 erkannte den Coolerdroid, der ihm eben eine verpasst hatte. Der Droide begann damit das Erbrochene an C17s Kleidung abzuwischen, während er sprach.

„Es braucht viel Energie, um diesen Komplex und die Androiden funktionstüchtig zu halten und du darfst dich glücklich schätzen, mit deiner dafür sorgen zu dürfen."

„Ich soll für das hier als beschissene Batterie fungieren?", fragte C17 schwach und der Coolerdroid nickte.

„So erfüllt am Ende schließlich jeder seinen Zweck. Es ist doch besser, als betrunken umherzuwandeln. Nicht so sinnlos. Und um sicher zu gehen, dass du nicht in der Lage bist, Schaden anzurichten…".

Den Rest ließ der Coolerdroid unausgesprochen und verpasste C17 mit der Handkante einen Schlag ins Gesicht, sodass der Cyborg auf dem Rücken über den Boden schlitterte.

…

Es wurde eine richtige Schlacht, in der Vegeta mit so gut wie jedem Schlag einen seiner Gegner erledigte, wobei die Zahl der Angreifer jedoch kein Ende zu haben schien. Seine Schläge und Tritte waren schnell und mit ihnen wütete er gnadenlos unter den Androiden, die jedoch immer weiter nachsetzen. Vegetas Frustration wuchs langsam.

Er blockte einen Faustschlag von der Seite ab, dessen Urheber ihm ins Ohr flüsterte. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht dem Lebensstil eines Saiya-jins entspricht. Du bist hier gefangen."

Vegeta umschloss die Faust des Droiden mit seiner eigenen, zerdrückte sie und enthauptete den Coolerdroid mit einem Schlag.

‚Halt die Fresse!', dachte der Supersaiya-jin wütend.

„Ich habe dich beobachtet. Du trainierst stets hart, aber wozu? Was gibt es denn noch wogegen du kämpfen kannst?", hörte er hinter sich sagen und schlug mit seinem Ellbogen nach hinten, traf einen weiteren Androiden, der weggeschleudert wurde und mit einigen anderen Coolerdroids kollidierte. Vegeta feuerte ihnen einen Kistrahl hinterher, der sie in einer großen Explosion vergehen ließ. Es regnete förmlich Trümmer.

„Ich gebe dir ein ganzes Universum von Gegnern.", sprach der nächste Coolerdroid, der jedoch schnell von einer Energieattacke zerrissen wurde.

Vegeta knurrte wütend. „Ihr sollt still sein."

„So viel Kraft, die hier vergeudet wird. Tu doch nicht so, als wärst du damit zufrieden.", meinte ein anderer, der von dem Saiya-jin einen harten Schlag ins Gesicht bekam, sodass der Schädel des Roboters auseinanderbrach.

„Wie groß ist der Wert eines Kriegers, der nicht kämpfen kann?", fragte wieder einer, doch dieses Mal hatte Vegeta keine Chance zu reagieren, denn alle Roboter starteten gleichzeitig einen Angriff. Der Super Saiya-jin verschwand regelrecht in der Masse der Feinde, von denen alle mit Schlägen und Tritten auf ihn einprasselten.

Der Prinz hielt die Arme schützend vor das Gesicht, bekam aber eine große Menge der Attacken ab. Er biss jedoch die Zähne zusammen.

„Ich befreie dich auch gerne von diesem Balg, für das du Aufpasser spielen musst."

Vegetas Augen weiteten sich, als er das hörte. ‚Jenny!', schoss es durch seinen Kopf, als es plötzlich aus ihm herausbrach und eine gewaltige Welle reinster Energie von ihm ausging. Es gab einen lauten Knall und die Coolerdroids wurden von der Druckwelle weggerissen und brachen auseinander, während die goldene Aura um Vegeta herum heller als vorher brannte.

In seinem Gesicht brannte die Wut.

„Cooler!", rief er zornig. „Komm endlich aus deinem Versteck!". Vegeta war nicht wirklich bewusst, dass es vor allem daran lag, dass Cooler Jennys Leben bedroht hatte, warum er sich gerade kaum unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Cooler!", schrie er ein weiteres Mal, und bemerkte, dass von den Trümmern am Boden Gelächter kam. Ein halbzerstörter Androidenschädel lag dort, blickte zu Vegeta auf und lachte höhnisch.

„Ich habe genug von deinen albernen Spielchen!", brüllte er und zerstörte den Schädel mit einem gezielten Energiestrahl.

Dann öffnete sich eine große Luke im Boden, und Vegeta machte sich bereit. Egal, was da kam, es würde sich nicht um einen einfachen Coolerdroid handeln.

…

C17 kam nur langsam wieder auf die Beine und wischte sich ein wenig Blut von der Oberlippe. „Denkst du, ich lass mich ausschlachten, nur damit du hier nachts das Licht brennen lassen kannst, Arschloch?"

Dann erschien vor dem Cyborg der Coolerdroid mit verschränkten Armen. „Jetzt versuch dir doch nicht einzureden, du wärst noch für mehr zu gebrauchen."

Der Roboter drehte sich und verpasste C17 einen harten Schlag mit seinem Schwanz an die Wange, was den Cyborg einen Schritt zur Seite wanken ließ.

Dabei beließ es der Coolerdroid jedoch nicht. Er setzte dem schwarzhaarigen Mann nach, welcher jedoch sein gesamtes Gewicht auf ein Bein verlagerte und mit dem anderen einen Tritt ausführte, der direkt auf das Gesicht des Droiden zielte. Der Coolerdroid war aber schneller, fing den Fuß mit der Hand ab und hielt ihn fest.

„Wärst du nüchtern, hätte ich den wenigstens nicht so einfach abwehren können."

Der Coolerdroid hob schließlich seinen eigenen Arm deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf C17 und feuerte einen kleinen Energieball ab. Dieser traf den Cyborg, der von der Explosion weggeschleudert wurde und einige Meter entfernt auf dem Rücken landete.

…

Vegeta knurrte, als er sah, was da aus der sich wieder schließenden Öffnung in die Luft erhob und dort ruhig schwebend stehen blieb.

„Ich habe dich anders in Erinnerung, Cooler. Im Ghetti-Stern warst du damals nur ein einfacher Kopf, der an ein paar Kabel hing. Oder ist dieses Ding nur wieder einer deiner Zinnsoldaten?"

Vegeta betrachtete die Erscheinung eines Wesens, das um einiges größer und breiter war als ein Coolerdroid. Eigentlich erschien es wie eine große wandelnde Rüstung mit ice-jintypischen Schwanz und tief eingefassten roten Augen.

Aus der breiten Schulter ragten gewaltige Stacheln und auch aus den Ellenbogen etwas kleinere Exemplare, die er im Kampf sicherlich zu benutzen wusste.

„Der Kopf damals war nur eine einfache Attrappe. Ich war zu dieser Zeit nicht in der Lage, mich einem Super Saiya-jin zu stellen."

Der scheinbar wahre Cooler verschränkte die Arme und lachte leise.

„Und ich denke, dieses Mal bist du es?", fragte Vegeta argwöhnisch und gleichzeitig landeten sie beide und ihre Füße hatten schnell wieder festen Boden unter sich. Zwischen ihnen bestand etwa eine Entfernung von zwanzig Metern, doch ihre Blicke waren längst eins.

„Ich bin stärker als ein Super Saiya-jin. Das, was Son Goku nach unserem ersten Treffen von meinem Körper übrig ließ, ist in dieser Rüstung versiegelt und mit ihr verbunden. Das hier ist die perfektionierte Ghetti-Technologie mit einem schier endlosen Vorrat an Energie. Ich bin der stärkste Kämpfer des Universums."

„Ich schätze es gibt überhaupt keinen deiner Sorte, der Bescheidenheit zu seinen Tugenden zählt.", zischte der Prinz.

Metacooler verzog keine Miene. „Und was sagst du zu meinem Angebot? Wie wäre es, wieder fremde Sterne und Planeten zu sehen? Es gibt so viele schönere Welten als diesen armseligen blauen Ball. Du bist seit Jahren hier. Langweilt dich diese Eintönigkeit nicht?"

„Nicht so sehr wie dein Gefasel!", brüllte Vegeta, stieß sich vom Boden ab und sammelte ein wenig Energie in seiner Faust, während er direkt auf Metacooler zuflog. Als er diesen erreicht hatte, schlug der Super Saiya-jin zu, doch sein Angriff ging ins Leere und sein Gegner war verschwunden. Vegeta kam wieder auf den Boden und blickte sich frustriert um. Er konnte Cooler nicht lokalisieren. Diese Maschinen hatten einfach keine für ihn erfassbare Aura.

„Feigling."

Plötzlich bemerkte Vegeta etwas im Rücken und sprang im Affekt zur Seite. Dieses rettete ihm vielleicht das Leben, denn wo er gerade gestanden hatte, bohrte sich nun Metacoolers spitzer Schwanz in den Boden.

Der Super Saiya-jin hielt vorerst ein wenig Abstand, denn der künstliche Echsenschwanz erhöhte die Reichweite seines Gegners im Nahkampf ungemein.

„Seit wie lange ist dies hier dein erstes richtiges Gefecht, Prinz der Saiya-jins? Dein Blut muss doch kochen vor heißer Kampfeslust. Es ist ein angeborener Drang deiner gesamten Rasse. Ihr müsst zerstören, ihr müsst töten. Denkst du, du wirst deinen Hunger danach auf dieser Welt stillen können? Ich kann dir ein Leben bieten, in welchem du dich jeden Tag einem neuen Gegner stellen kannst. Das Universum ist voll mit Wesen, mit denen du dich messen könntest. Ich weiß, dass du das willst."

„Was ich will?", fragte Vegeta. „Ich kann dir sagen, was ich will. In diesem Moment will ich nichts anderes als dir deine widerliche Arroganz aus dem Körper zu prügeln. Cooler, du kannst mir glauben, dass du es bereuen wirst, ein weiteres Mal auf diesen Planeten gekommen zu sein. Du wirst dastehen und dich selbst verfluchen, weil du dachtest, die Erde sei hilflos. Du wirst dich selbst verfluchen, weil du dich, wie es deine Natur ist, bei weitem und wirklich maßlos überschätzt hast."

Cooler ließ jedoch nicht locker. „Stellt Euch doch nur mal vor, tausend Welten, die Euren Namen kennen…"

Vegeta ließ Metacooler jedoch nicht aussprechen und ging wieder zum Angriff über. „Es reicht wenn ich meinen Namen kenne!", rief er, während er auf den Ice-jin zuflog. Wieder holte der Super Saiya-jin zu einem weiteren Schlag aus und tatsächlich schien Cooler dieses Mal nicht ausweichen zu wollen.

Dennoch erreichte Vegetas Faust nicht ihr Ziel, sondern wurde einige Zentimeter davor abgebremst, da Metacooler zur Verteidigung sein Knie hochgezogen und es tief in den Magen des Saiya-jins gerammt hatte.

Vegetas Augen und Mund standen für einen Moment nur weit offen, während eine schreckliche Welle des Schmerzes ihn durchströmte und er schließlich Meter weg geschleudert wurde.

„Bastard!", fluchte Vegeta mit schwacher Stimme, kam jedoch wieder mit den Füßen auf und konnte sich beim Zurückschlittern auf den Beinen halten. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Cooler in dieser Gestalt so viel zu bieten haben würde. „Krepier!", war sein Schlachtruf, als er ein wenig mehr Energie mobilisierte und in Form einer Galikkanone auf seinen Gegner abfeuerte.

Es gab eine heftige Explosion, doch Metacooler war mit unglaublicher Schnelligkeit entkommen und stand unverletzt neben dem rauchenden Krater. Das würde Super Saiya-jin Vegeta niemals auf sich beruhen lassen. Sofort schoss er eine weitere Galikkanone ab, welcher sein Feind jedoch ebenso spielend entging und so ließ er eine nach der anderen los. Doch immer wieder konnte Metacooler ohne großen Aufwand den Strahlen und Explosionen ausweichen. Es sah so aus, als würde sich der Ice-jin hin und her teleportieren, so schnell waren seine Ausweichmanöver, die meist nur einen oder zwei Meter umfassten.

Mit jeder nutzlosen Galikkanone wuchs Vegetas Frust und langsam wurde seine Zielsicherheit noch unsicherer, sodass es Metacooler möglich gemacht wurde, selbst einen Angriff zu starten.

Rasend schnell brach er durch das Muster aus Attacken und erschien neben Vegeta, der zu spät reagieren konnte. Hart wurde Vegeta von Metacoolers Faust an der Schläfe getroffen, sodass er weit flog und hart auf den Boden aufschlug.

…

C17 brauchte viel Kraft, doch er konnte sich wieder auf die Beine und in eine Art Kampfstellung zwingen, obwohl sich alles vor ihm drehte und sein Körper bettelte, sich fallen zu lassen. Er würde das hier nicht mehr lange aushalten.

„Du siehst verletzt aus. Waren meine Worte zu hart für dich?", fragte der Androide amüsiert und mit einer gespielten Portion Sorge. „So armselig bist du nun auch nicht. Du bist ein interessanter Anfang einer Entwicklung. Einige Jahrzehnte Forschung und dein Folgemodell könnte wirklich eindrucksvoll sein."

„Denkst du das, du Alien-Robtoter-Mischmasch?", fragte C17 schwer atmend und stützte sich auf den Knien ab. „Ist das irgendwie eine schlechte Angewohnheit von dir? Du brauchst nicht höflich zu Leuten sein, bevor du sie umbringst. Und nur, damit du es weißt. Der Mann, der mich in das hier verwandelt hast, was du für einen interessanten Anfang einer Entwicklung hältst, ist tot. Es wird keine weiteren Cyborgs geben, weil ich meinen Erschaffer umgebracht habe." C17 lächelte schwach. „Ich bin also der stärkste Cyborg, weil ich der letzte meiner Sorte bin. Ich muss dich enttäuschen."

„Wie bedauerlich.", setzte der Coolerdroid an und meinte es augenscheinlich sogar ernst. „Ein solches Genie hätte ich sicherlich gebrauchen können. Es ist wirklich sehr, sehr schade, aber da kann man nichts mehr machen. Tragisch, dass die Serie C, wenn ich sie so nennen darf, in dir ihren letzten Höhepunkt findet."

C17 ließ sich das nicht weiter gefallen. Er hob seinen Arm und feuerte einen gewaltigen Energieblast ab, wodurch es zu einer großen Explosion kam. „Du solltest mich nicht unterschätzen!", schrie er. „Es gab eine Zeit, da haben wir mit den Saiya-jins den Boden aufgewischt."

Langsam legte sich der Rauch, doch außer einem Krater war nichts zu sehen. Keine Metallteile und nichts was von einem zerstörten Coolerdroid zeugen würde.

„Wo…?"

Da erschien der Android neben dem Cyborg und verpasste diesem einen schwachen roten Energieball. C17 wurde einen Meter zurückgedrückt, feuerte selbst eine Attacke, die der Coolerdroid einfach hinnahm.

„War das alles?", fragte er und schoss einen weiteren Energieball. C17 machte angeschlagen einen Schritt zurück.

„Du kannst mich…", zischte der Cyborg und feuerte einen stärkeren Energievolley. Der Coolerdroid wurde von dem Angriff fast drei Schritte mitgerissen.

Diesen Triumph konnte der schwarzhaarige Cyborg aber nicht lange feiern, da traf ihn schon ein schwacher Strahl, der ihn taumeln ließ.

Er blickte auf und wollte reagieren, als ihn schon die nächste Explosion traf und schon wieder weitere folgten. Der Coolerdroid ließ ein richtiges Dauerfeuer auf den Cyborg los, bis dieser schließlich erschöpft und angeschlagen umkippte und auf dem Rücken liegen blieb.

…

Vegeta stand nach diesem Angriff schnell wieder und kam sich vor, als würde sein Schädel gleich platzen. Metacoolers Schlag war wirklich wirkungsvoll gewesen. Während er seinen Gegner zornig anstarrte bemerkte der Super Saiya-jin, wie ihm etwas die Schläfe herab, die Wange entlang, lief und dann in Tropfen von seinem Kinn perlte.

Ohne sich abzuwenden wischte Vegeta die Flüssigkeit ab und sah aus den Augenwinkeln seinen rot verfärbten Handschuh. Es musste sich um eine stark blutende Platzwunde handeln.

„Wir können jeder Zeit mit dieser Sinnlosigkeit aufhören.", erklärte Metacooler. „Auch wenn ihr Saiya-jins mächtig geworden seid, hat auch eure Kraft Grenzen. Du kannst ganz einfach nicht gewinnen, Vegeta."

Der stolze Prinz vernahm dieses Appell seines Feindes, doch kam nicht einmal für eine Sekunde lang auf die Idee, dieses Angebot anzunehmen.

Vegeta antwortete mit einer harten aber kontrollierten Stimme. „Du scheinst dir nicht bewusst zu sein, was das hier für mich bedeutet. Es wird mir hier gerade eine große Chance geboten."

„Es ist schön, dass du zu würdigen beginnst.", unterbrach ihn Cooler, doch Vegeta ließ sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen.

„Es war dein Bruder, der mein Volk versklavte, nur um es schließlich auszulöschen und es war dein Bruder, den ich nicht besiegen konnte. Er hat mich, meine ganze Rasse gedemütigt und erniedrigt. Und ich hatte wegen Kakarott nie die Möglichkeit mich dafür an ihm zu rächen. Ich war nicht stark genug. Und nun kommst du zur Erde und ich habe die Gelegenheit, das gutzumachen. Ich konnte mein Volk nicht rächen, aber ich kann dich dafür erledigen, Cooler."

„Was redest du da?", fragte der Ice-jin verständnislos. „Was bringt es dir, den Hass gegen meinen Bruder auf mich zu lenken? Ich habe den Planeten Vegeta nicht zerstört und hätte es an seiner Stelle nicht getan. Freezer hat viel zu voreilig gehandelt, weil er sich vor dem legendären Krieger fürchtete. Der Narr kam nicht auf die Idee, die Kraft eines solchen Wesens nutzen zu können. Du kennst die Galaxie. Es gibt beinahe so viele Tyrannen und Despoten, dass es für jeden Planeten reicht und Freezer hatte die Chance zum König der Könige zu werden. Doch er opferte sie und fast den gesamten Nutzen, den das Volk der Saiya-jins darstellte. Damals habe ich eure Gattung für eine Spezies von Barbaren gehalten, wie es sie vom gleichen Schlag auf der Hälfte aller bewohnten Welten gibt. Doch ich versichere, ich hätte Freezer aufgehalten, wäre mir bewusst gewesen, wie viel Potenzial und Macht mit dem Planeten Vegeta untergehen würde."

Vegeta lachte laut aber nicht herzlich. „So willst du meine Wut besänftigen? Du erzählst mir, wie schade es ist, dass man mein Volk nicht mehr versklaven kann? Dass du es nicht mehr in Knechtschaft führen kannst? Du bist nicht besser als dein verdammter Bruder. Ihr hässlichen Echsen glaubt, die Galaxie würde darauf warten, dass ihr sie unter euch aufteilt und ihre Bewohner vor euch niederknien dürfen. Ich sehe eigentlich keinen Unterschied zwischen dir und Freezer. Warum sollte ich dann nicht einfach dich für Millionen getötete Saiya-jins zur Rechenschaft ziehen?"

„Denkst du nicht, dass es viel angemessener wäre, das Gedenken an deine Spezies zu bewahren? Auf dieser Welt lebst nur noch du und dieses Mischlingskind, welches irgendwann andere Mischlinge zur Welt bringen wird, in deren Blute das Saiya-jinische immer weniger werden wird. Das Erbe der Saiya-jins wird irgendwann in dem doch leider sehr schwachen Erbgut der Menschheit untergehen und in Vergessenheit geraten. Niemand würde sich an dieses stolze Volk erinnern, doch kämest du mit mir, könntest du im Namen des Planeten Vegeta die ganze Galaxie erobern. Erzgeneral Vegeta! Billionen Lebewesen würden für Jahrtausende diesen Namen kennen und den Namen des Volkes, dem du entsprungen bist." Metacooler breitete feierlich die Arme aus. „Was wäre das für ein großartiges Andenken!"

„Ich lasse mich ganz sicher nicht von dir versklaven lassen. Ich bin ein freier…."

„Ein freier Krieger?", fragte Cooler. „Du bist nichts weiter als das Kindermädchen für den Spross deines größten Konkurrenten. Doch Kinder haben die Angewohnheit, irgendwann erwachsen zu sein. Dieses Gör namens Jenny wird dich irgendwann nicht mehr brauchen, Vegeta, und du wirst allein auf den Tod warten. Das ist für dich Freiheit?"

„Und was würde mit ihr geschehen, wenn ich dir folge, Cooler?"

Metacooler verstand diese Frage als Signal, dass er kurz vor seinem Ziel stand. „Du würdest sie als Zeichen, dass du mit diesem Kapitel deines Lebens abgeschlossen hast auslöschen."

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt in Teil III...**


	3. Teil III

**Teil III**

Vegeta spannte seinen Körper an und atmete tief durch. „So sieht also dein Angebot aus. Das ist wirklich mit Abstand die größte Scheiße, dich ich je gehört habe, du verfluchtes Arschloch!"

Cooler hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Vegeta über so einen starken Willen verfügte. Doch was bedeutete das schon? Er war ein Ice-jin und er würde ihn ganz einfach brechen. Eine schmerzliche Niederlage oder Hilflosigkeit konnte die Meinung eines Kriegers schnell ändern.

„Ich habe die für mich wichtigen Entscheidungen getroffen. Und ich werde mich nicht von ihnen lösen, nur weil du dich für einen Fastgott hältst!"

Mit diesen Worten ging der Saiya-jin zum Angriff über und Cooler tat es ihm gleich. Der Ice-jin und Vegeta rasten aufeinander zu und trafen sich in der Mitte des Weges zu einem direkten Nahkampf. Metacooler führte hierbei den ersten Schlag aus, dem Vegeta durch einen leichten Satz zur Seite entging. Der Krieger mit den goldenen Haaren drehte sich seitlich einen halben Meter über den Boden schwebend und holte dabei zu einem eigenen Schlag aus, den Cooler jedoch mit seinem Oberarm abblockte. Vegeta kam schließlich mit den Füßen auf dem Boden auf und schlug abwechselnd mit der rechten und dann mit der linken Faust zu, wobei die goldene Flamme um ihn herum an Intensität zunahm. Beide Male war es Metacooler jedoch möglich, die Angriffe abzuwehren, sodass Vegeta wütend das Tempo erhöhte.

Für das Laienauge schon zu schnell flogen seine Fäuste gegen Coolers Verteidigung und das immer und immer wieder. Es war ein wahres Dauerfeuer aus Faustschlägen, die jedoch von Cooler stets abgeblockt wurden. Der Ice-jin konzentrierte sich lediglich auf die Verteidigung, um Vegeta die Aussichtslosigkeit dieses Kampfes vor Augen zu führen.

Und während der Kampf auf eben diese Weise weiterlief, ging von beiden Kämpfern ein wahrer Windzug aus, der durch die gesamte Holoarena wehte.

Schließlich beendete Metacooler diese Ebene des Gefechts und ergriff mit einer Hand Vegetas rechtes Handgelenk.

„Du bist viel zu langsam. Ich komme mir vor wie jemand, dessen Gegner eine Bleiweste trägt. Wenn du nicht mehr zu bieten hast, ist das hier schnell vorbei."

„Ich habe mehr zu bieten.", entgegnete Vegeta trotzig und feuerte mit der Handfläche des ergriffenen Arms eine Galikkanone ab, die Cooler direkt traf. Der Ice-jin ließ den Supersaiya-jin los, welcher einen gewaltigen Sprung zurück machte und in einer Kampfstellung landete.

Der Rauch verzog sich langsam, während Vegeta auf den nächsten Schritt seines Gegners wartete. Schweißperlen hatten sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet und auch seine Atmung ging ein wenig unregelmäßiger. Dieser Kampf begann an den Kräften des Saiya-jins zu zehren.

Plötzlich riss die Rauchfront auf und ein rötlicher aber dünner Strahl flog auf Vegeta zu. Der Saiya-jin konnte nicht mehr ausweichen und so schoss dieser Energiefaden an ihm vorbei und streifte dabei seine Wange auf der sich ein heißer Schmerz ausbreitete. Der Prinz war sich sicher, dass ein direkter Treffer sein Ende gewesen wäre.

Diese verfluchte Cyberechse spielte mit ihm. Sie wollte ihn nicht töten, sondern besiegen und niederringen. Doch das konnte Cooler vergessen.

Kaum hatte Vegeta diesen Gedanken beendet, da erschien der Ice-jin direkt vor ihm und schlug zu. Metacoolers Faust traf den Supersaya-jin direkt ins Gesicht, dessen Nase brach. Blut spritze aus den Nasenlöchern und der geplatzten Oberlippe. Durch die Wucht wäre Vegeta eigentlich weggeschleudert worden, doch Metacooler hielt ihn an den goldenen Haaren fest und zog ihn näher zu sich.

„Es ist nicht mein Bestreben, doch scheinbar lernst du nur aus Schmerzen Respekt, General."

„Ich bin nicht dein General, du…", weiter ließ Metacooler den Supersaiya-jin nicht sprechen, sondern verpasste ihm einen harten Schlag in den Magen. Vegeta keuchte laut auf, doch noch immer war der Ice-jin nicht zufrieden.

„Du wirst mir endlos dankbar sein."

Mit diesen Worten ließ Metacooler die Haare seines Gegners los und verpasste ihm einen Schlag ans Kinn, von welchem Vegeta hoch in die Luft geschleudert wurde. Cooler setzte diesem nach und schwebte schließlich direkt über dem fliegenden Supersaiya-jin, welchem er einen abwärts führenden Hieb verpasste, mit dem er ihn in den Magen traf. Mit rasender Geschwindigkeit knallte Vegeta zu Boden, sodass sich eine Staubwolke bildete. Als sich diese verzogen hatte, lag der hellhaarige Krieger und Prinz der Saiya-jins in einem nicht wirklich als klein zu betrachtenden Krater.

Metacooler landete langsam und stand nun direkt neben dem am Boden liegenden Supersaiya-jin, welchem er einen Tritt in die Seite verpasste.

„Ist es das wirklich wert?"

Vegeta antwortete nicht, sondern versuchte hustend wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, was Metacooler jedoch zu unterbinden wusste. Er ließ sich regelrecht auf den Saiya-jin fallen und blieb auf dem Rücken des Kriegers sitzen.

Vegetas Wirbelsäule schien kurz davor zu sein, unter der Last zu zerbrechen, während alle Luft aus den Lungenflügeln des Supersaiya-jins gepresst wurde, der nun zweifelsohne die Kontrolle über den Kampf verloren hatte.

„Dieser Mut ist beeindruckend. Ich bin deswegen bereit, in meiner Großzügigkeit das Leben dieser Göre zu schonen."

„Was…willst du damit…sagen?", zischte Vegetas stimme schwach, um dessen Körper sich langsam Risse im Boden bildeten.

„In ihrem Saiya-jinblut gibt es Verunreinigungen. Sie ist zum einen Teil menschlich und deswegen ist das Erbe Vegetas in ihrem Körper schwächer als bei einem reinrassigen Saiya-jin. Was aber nicht bedeutet, dass ich sie nicht gebrauchen könnte. Wenn du so sehr an dieser Plage hängst, dann wird sich in meiner Armee auch für sie einen Platz finden lassen. Zwei Supersaiya-jins sind besser als einer, wenn du verstehst. Also, was sagst du zu diesem noch viel großzügigeren Angebot?"

Vegeta amtete schwer und wartete, bevor er darauf antwortete. „Die…Zeiten sind vorbei."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Metacooler nach.

„Die Zeiten…in denen wir Sklaven waren, sind endgültig vorbei. So lange ich…kämpfen kann. So lange…mein saiyanisches Herz auch nur schlägt, wird sich niemals wieder…ein Wesen vor einem Ice-jin verneigen, das auch nur ein bisschen Saiya-jinerbe…in sich trägt. Egal…wie wenig es ist."

Metacooler seufzte. „Was soll das? Dieses ‚Lieber sterbe ich frei, anstatt als Diener zu leben' - Prinzip ist doch so unglaublich klischeehaft. Dies hier ist keine Heldensaga, keine Geschichte aus der Feder eines Autors mit romantischen Vorstellungen eines freien und sich niemals unterwerfenden Kriegers. Dies hier ist die harte Realität, Vegeta. Wenn du dein Leben wegwirfst, dann ist es verloren. Also sei mit dem eigenen Untergang nicht so freigiebig."

Metacooler stand langsam auf und erhob sich in die Luft. „Ich muss zugeben, ich habe nicht mit so zähen Verhandlungen gerechnet, doch wenn es nicht anders geht, dann muss es so sein. Ich lasse mich sicherlich nicht von einem Nein abspeisen. Ich bin Cooler. Ein Lord der Ice-jins und bald Greatlord der gesamten Galaxie. Wenn ich mich entschieden habe, etwas zu wollen, dann bekomme ich es."

Vegeta kam taumelnd wieder auf die Füße und blickte dorthin, wo Metacooler über ihn in der Luft schwebte. Langsam sammelte er ein wenig Energie, um den Kampf fortzusetzen, auch wenn er selbst als Supersaiya-jin kaum noch über Reserven verfügte.

„Das Leben hält halt für jeden neue Erfahrungen bereit."; zischte der Prinz leise, während Metacooler eine Energie in seinen Fingerspitzen sammelte und begann abwechselnd mit seiner rechten und dann mit linken Hand Energiebälle abzufeuern.

Vegeta blickte auf und sah die rot glühenden Kugeln auf sich zufliegen.

Der Prinz der Saiya-jins biss die Zähne zusammen, wandte seine Blicke von den sich nähernden Kugeln ab und konzentrierte sich auf Metacooler selbst.

„Ich habe wirklich die Schnauze voll!", fluchte Vegeta, nur eine Sekunde bevor ihn die Energiebälle trafen und der Supersaiya-jin in mehreren Explosionen verschwand. Cooler startete ein regelrechtes Dauerfeuer.

…

Eigentlich war es nur der Lärm, der C17 an das Bewusstsein fesselte und ihn es nicht verlieren ließ. Doch auch die Schmerzen in seinem gesamten Körper waren daran scheinbar nicht unbeteiligt. Seit seinem Duell mit Buu war der schwarzhaarige Cyborg nicht mehr so erschöpft und angeschlagen gewesen. Doch auch jetzt würde man ihn nach dem aktuellen Informationsstand nicht einfach sterben lassen.

Er hatte im Kampf gegen Cell versagt, war von diesem rosa Dämon besiegt worden und auch dieser Android war für ihn scheinbar zu stark gewesen. Doch wieso konnten ihn seine Gegner nicht einfach das Licht ausblasen und sein Leiden beenden? Vielleicht würde dieser Cooler es ja tun und ihn zu C18 schicken, wo immer sie auch war.

So lag der schwarzhaarige Cyborg auf den Rücken und schaute starr in diesen blauen holografischen Himmel, bis das Gesicht des Coolerdroid über ihn auftauchte und belustigt aussah.

„Denkst du nicht, dass es jetzt reicht?", fragte Coolers Ebenbild.

„Halt die Fresse und mach, was du willst."

„Doch nur so wenig Überlebenswillen?" Langsam hob der Androide einen Fuß und trat mit voller Wucht auf den Brustkorb des Cyborgs und stützte sich mit seinem gesamten Gewicht auf ihm ab.

Es knirschte und knackte auf eine sonderliche Art und Weise, wobei C17 ein großer Schwall Blut aus dem Mund spritzte.

Der Schwarzhaarige keuchte einmal, verdrehte dann die Augen und legte den Kopf zur Seite. Der Android beobachtete, wie C17 das Bewusstsein verlor.

„Keine Angst mein verbesserter Freund. Du wirst keine weiteren Schmerzen erdulden und deine Energie wird gute Dienste leisten."

Der Coolerdroid wandte das Haupt in Richtung der Explosionen. „Scheinbar wird auch dieser Kampf in Kürze entschieden sein."

Während der Androide diese Worte sprach erschienen Kabel aus dem Boden und fesselten den Cyborg, dessen Energie ein kleiner Eckpfeiler für Coolers Herrschaft darstellen würde.

…

Es fühlte sich an als würde er schweben. Als wäre er unendlich leicht und frei von jedem Schmerz. Eigentlich war da nur eine gewisse Trance, die diesen Moment irreal erschienen ließ. Es war nicht leicht, doch C17 schaffte es, die Augen zu öffnen. Um ihn herum war nichts. Nur ein universelles weißes Licht, das ihn sonderlich wärmte.

„C17?", hörte er eine Stimme, die von überall zu kommen schien. Sie war weiblich und vertraut. Eine Stimme, die der schwarzhaarige Cyborg lange nicht mehr gehört hatte. Eine Stimme, die er geglaubt hatte, nie wieder hören zu dürfen.

„C18?", fragte er mit schwacher Stimme und eigentlich zu leise, doch scheinbar hatte das, was sich wie seine längst tote Schwester anhörte, ihn trotzdem gehört.

„Du darfst nicht aufgeben. Dieser Cooler wird unzählige Leben beenden. Nicht nur auf der Erde. Tausende Planeten sind in Gefahr."

„C18, wo bist du?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige, ohne auf das Gesagte einzugehen.

Dann endlich sah er sie. Eine Frau mit blonden Haaren stand direkt vor ihm. Ihre Gesichtszüge erinnerten stark an die C17s, doch in ihrem Gesicht hatte sie einen Ausdruck, der eigentlich nicht zu ihr passte. Jedenfalls einen, den C17 bei ihr nicht mehr gesehen hatte, seit die beiden von Dr. Gero in Cyborgs verwandelt wurden.

Da war keine Brutalität in ihren Augen, nichts Feindseliges, sondern nur Sorge und Liebe.

„Es tut mir so unendlich leid.", flüsterte C17 belegt und ein paar Tränen flossen über sein Gesicht. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich Buu nicht aufhalten konnte. Du würdest noch leben, wenn der Kampf anders ausgegangen wäre."

C17 tat etwas, was er seit seiner Kindheit nicht mehr getan hatte. Etwas, für das er sich als Cyborg immer zu stark gehalten hatte. Er weinte.

„Hör auf.", sagte C18. Sie sagte es jedoch sanft. „Ich bin dankbar, dass es so ausgegangen ist. Du hättest Buu niemals besiegen können und so konntest du wenigstens überleben."

„Aber was ist mit dir?", fragte C17 verzweifelt.

„Ich denke, dass es so was wie mein Schicksal war, zu sterben. Du musst verstehen, ich bin hier nicht allein. Mein Ehemann und meine Tochter sind bei mir. Du brauchst dir also keine Vorwürfe machen. Es musste so kommen. Und wie es mein Schicksal war, von Buu getötet zu werden, so ist es dein Schicksal zu leben. Die Erde braucht Kämpfer, die sie beschützen können. Und ich möchte, dass du dein Leben genießt. Ich will nicht dabei zusehen, wie mein Bruder betrunken seine Zeit in Kneipen verschwendet."

„Aber zu was bin ich denn noch gut? Ich habe dich verloren und bin seit langer Zeit nicht mehr stark genug, um mit den Saiya-jins mitzuhalten."

„Aber du bist trotzdem stärker als die Menschen, also solltest du deine Kraft nutzen, um sie zu beschützen. So findest du wieder den Grund zu leben."

C17 nahm sich diese Worte zu Herzen, doch eine Frage brannte ihm noch auf der Zunge. „Werden wir uns eines Tages wieder sehen?"

C18 sah beim Antworten unsicher aus. „Ich hoffe es, doch wir beide haben viel getan, wofür wie in der Hölle hätten landen können. Mir hat man sie verziehen, doch ich kann dir nichts versprechen."

C17 lächelte. „Du kannst es mir vielleicht nicht versprechen, C18 aber dafür gebe ich dir mein Wort.", antwortete der schwarzhaarige Cyborg seiner Schwester und fühlte, dass etwas in ihm zurückgekehrt war. Etwas das Jahre lang geschlafen hatte, so lange, dass er es für tot gehalten hatte. „Ich werde dir mein Wort geben, dass wir uns wieder sehen, egal wo du jetzt bist. Man wird mir auch meine Sünden vergeben und dann werde ich irgendwann zu dir und deiner Familie kommen dürfen."

C18 lächelte glücklich. „Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast."

Dann verschwand sie und C17 erwachte wieder in der Arena dieses Coolers. Auch die Schmerzen waren wieder zurück, auch wenn sie nicht so stark erschienen. Auch die Müdigkeit wirkte nicht mehr so niederdrückend.

Aus dem Boden ragende Kabel hatten sich um den Körper des Cyborgs gebunden, um ihn festzuhalten. Der Schwarzhaarige brauchte nicht besonders viel Kraft, um sich loszureißen und wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

„Hey!", rief er noch schwer atmend dem Coolerdroid entgegen, während er seinen alten braunen Mantel auszog und dann begann sich die Ärmel hochzukrempeln.

Der Androide wandte sich dem Cyborg zu. „Beeindruckend. Du solltest eigentlich nicht mehr stehen können, geschweige denn bei Bewusstsein sein."

C17 knackte mit den Knöcheln. Er hatte sich entschlossen, diesen Cooler aufzuhalten und bei diesen Kämpfen nun alles zu geben. Er würde sich das Recht erkämpfen, seine Schwester wieder zu sehen.

Der Android näherte sich mit langsamen Schritten. „Doch vielleicht ist diese Dickköpfigkeit auch nur ein Programmierungsfehler. Vielleicht hätte dein Erschaffer sie in den nächsten Produktionen ausgemerzt."

„Soll ich dir mal etwas sagen, Arschgeige?", fragte C17 mit einem viel sagenden Lächeln. „Ich bin die Krone waffentechnologischer Entwicklung und du bist nur ein Haufen polierter Weltraumschrott mit einem viel zu großen Ego und einer Art, die einem nach kurzer Zeit wirklich auf die Nerven geht. Erklär mir das noch einmal. Du bist also ein interplanetarischer Diktator, der seinen Alltag damit verbringt, Welten zu erobern und fremde Kulturen auszumerzen."

Der Coolerdroid kam immer näher. „So in etwa, wobei es schon ein Feiertag ist, wenn ich eine Kultur auslösche. Lasst den Sklaven doch ihre Götter, solange sie nur gut arbeiten."

„Ich habe wirklich großes Glück.", meinte C17 bedächtig, was der Coolerdroid nicht zu begreifen schien.

Die Erklärung des Cyborg kam jedoch schon in seinem nächsten Satz. „Ich denke, man kann sich im Paradies einen netten Platz reservieren, wenn man so einem Tyrannen wie dir ordentlich in den Hintern tritt."

„Du bist von Sinnen. Ist das der Alkohol?"

C17 schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube ich war seit Jahren nicht mehr so nüchtern, du polierter Lackaffe."

Der Cyborg hob die Arme und machte sich bereit, dies hier zu Ende zu bringen, auch wenn ihm noch immer die Erschöpfung in den Knochen steckte. „Emperors First.", sagte er provozierend und der Androide ging zum Angriff über.

Dem ersten Hieb konnte C17 ausweichen, fand eine Lücke in der Deckung seines Feindes und schlug zu.

Seine Faust traf das Gesicht des Coolerdroids direkt auf der Wange, welcher einen Schritt zurück stolperte. Doch dabei beließ es der Schwarzhaarige nicht. Er legte einen neuen Gang ein, um das hier nun zu beenden.

Er machte einen Schritt nach vorn, holte aus und verpasste dem Coolerdroid einen weiteren Treffer. Schließlich verschwand C17 in Hypergeschwindigkeit und erschien im Rücken des Androiden, der sich von diesem Rückschlag noch nicht erholen konnte. Mit einem Gezielten Tritt beförderte der schwarzhaarige Cyborg Coolers Ebenbild wuchtig in einen großen Felsen.

„Wie kann man nur so eine große Schnauze haben? Ich habe Mikrowellen und elektrische Zahnbürsten gesehen, die mehr drauf hatten.", spottete C17 und feuerte zwei einfache Energiestrahlen ab, die die Trümmer unter denen der Coolerdroid begraben war, in einer Explosion pulverisierten.

Erschöpft nach Luft ringend fokussierte C17 nun seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den weit über den Kampfplatz schwebenden Metacooler, der noch immer seine Attacken auf einen gezielten Punkt abfeuerte und wohl so schnell damit nicht aufhören würde. Scheinbar hatte Vegeta Probleme.

Auch wenn es C17 widerstrebte, entschloss er sich, dem Saiya-jin zu helfen. „Was tut man nicht alles, um nicht in die Hölle zu kommen."

Doch dann hörte er etwas hinter sich, was ihn zur Vorsicht alarmierte. Schnell drehte er sich um die eigene Achse und erkannte den Coolerdroid, der ihn angriff. C17 war jedoch schneller.

Sein Schlag war präzise und effektiv. Mit einer brutalen Kraft drang die rechte Faust des Cyborgs durch den Torso des Androiden und blieb zwischen einigen Kabeln im Inneren des Feindes stecken.

Dies hielt den Androiden aber nicht auf. Mit einem finsteren Lächeln umschloss der künstliche Ice-jin die Kehle des Schwarzhaarigen mit beiden Händen und drückte zu.

„Deine Energie interessiert mich nicht mehr. Du wist sterben und das sofort."

C17 bekam keine Luft mehr, lächelte aber trotzdem. Er krächzte etwas Unverständliches, was den Coolerdroid dazu veranlasste, den Druck ein wenig zu verringern.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Dass ich dir Energie gebe, wenn du willst. Ich nenne es Strahlender Tod."

Mit diesen Worten setzte C17 mit der Rechten innerhalb des Coolerdroids eine Ki-attacke frei. Aus den Rändern des Loches drang ein weißes Licht, welches schließlich aus den Augen und den Mund des Androiden zu glühen begann.

Schließlich brach ein großer Strahl durch den Rücken des Coolerdroids, welcher zerstört wurde.

C17 stand alleine da und betrachtete seinen rechten Handrücken. Er blutete dort aus einer kleinen Wunde. Kurz hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, als hätte ihn im Coolerdroid etwas gestochen.

Der Cyborg verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den echten Cooler. Er nahm allen Mut und alle Power zusammen und flog auf diesen zu.

Er lies sich nicht lange von der breiten Erscheinung Metacoolers beeindrucken.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich abklatsche? Wäre doch unfair, wenn du nur mit dem Saiya-jin tanzt."

Cooler sah zur Seite und feuerte nur noch mit einer Hand seinen Hagel von Attacken ab.

„Du willst dich mit mir anlegen, Säufer?"

„Sieht danach aus, oder?", entgegnete C17 frech.

„Du hast gerade mal einen Coolerdroid vernichten können. Wie kommst du auf die Idee, mich erledigen zu können?"

„Weiß nicht, ich hab da wohl so ein Gefühl, Arschloch!"

„Ich werde dich auslöschen, wenn du mich angreifst.", versicherte Metacooler.

C17 zuckte mit den Schultern und überspielte, wie fertig er eigentlich war. „Na meinetwegen. Sag mal, ich habe gehört im Paradies sähe jede Frau aus wie ein Supermodel. Meinst du, das ist übertrieben?"

„Bist du verrückt?", fragte Cooler.

„Ich wollte nur deine Meinung dazu hören. Na ja, ich schicke dir dann eine Postkarte in die Hölle für halbmechanische Echsenaliens und schreibe dir, ob es wahr ist oder nicht."

C17 streckte seine Arme nach vorn und in seinen Handflächen begann es zu glühen.

„Strahlender Tod!", rief er und feuerte einen Strahl ab, der Metacooler traf und in einer grellen Detonation verschwinden ließ. Die Angriffe des Ice-jins rissen ab und kurz glaubte der Cybrog wirklich, dieses Monster in Staub verwandelt zu haben.

Doch diese gute Hoffnung hielt alles andere als lange an, denn Metacooler schwebte vollkommen unversehrt weiter in der Luft. Der Ice-jin hatte die Arme schützend vor seinem Körper gekreuzt, bis er bemerkte, dass der Angriff des Cyborgs keine Wirkung gehabt hatte. Metacooler entspannte sich schließlich und betrachtete den Schwarzhaarigen.

„Das war viel Licht um nichts, du Narr."

C17 atmete nur schwach, wobei er die Arme sinken ließ und an sich herab blickte.

„Sorry,…ich glaube…ich brauche ne' kurze Pause.", flüsterte er und fiel plötzlich wie ein Stein. Kopfüber raste C17 dem Boden entgegen, wurde aber einige Zentimeter vorher von einem Krieger mit blondem Haar aufgefangen.

Vorsichtig legte Vegeta den Cyborg vor sich hin. Der Super Saiya-jin blutete aus unzähligen Wunden und auch sein bläulicher Kampfanzug war an vielen Stellen zerfetzt worden. Der Prinz eines Volkes von unbeugsamen Kriegern hatte unter den letzten Attacken Metacoolers stark gelitten und würde noch so ein Dauerfeuer nicht aushalten.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen flog Vegeta auf einen größeren Hügel inmitten der Holoarena, während Metacooler einige Meter weit weg landete. Beide Kontrahenten blickten sich an.

„Du siehst gut aus, letzter der wahren, vollwertigen Saiya-jins. Gut dafür, dass du es gerade mit meinem Todeshagel zu tun hattest. Bisher hat noch nie ein Lebewesen diese Technik lebend überstanden. Du kannst das wirklich als Kompliment betrachten Vegeta. Doch jetzt ist es vorbei. Schwöre mir Treue und folge deinem Schicksal, ich weiß doch, dass du es willst."

Vegeta wischte sich etwas Blut aus dem Gesicht. „Weißt du, was mir wirklich auf die Nerven geht, Cooler? Die ganze Zeit tust du so, als hättest du auch nur die geringste Ahnung von uns Saiya-jins. Du willst mir erzählen, was mir mein Ehrgefühl vorschreibt und du scheinst zu glauben, einschätzen zu können, wo meine Grenzen liegen. Aber so ein arroganter, großkotziger Bastard wie du hat keinen blassen Schimmer von Ehre und sollte sich kein Urteil über meine Kampfkraft erlauben."

Cooler blieb ruhig, auch wenn er langsam die Geduld verlor. Wieso war dieser primitive Barbar nur so dickköpfig? Zum ersten Mal zog Cooler in Erwägung, Vegeta auszulöschen. Aber wieso auch nicht? Es gab auf dieser Welt noch dieses Mädchen, welches ebenfalls das Erbe der Saiya-jins in sich trug. Zur Not würde er sich vielleicht mit ihr zufrieden geben müssen. Wahrscheinlich konnte man dieses Kind einfacher kontrollieren als diesen bornierten Prinzen. Es machte Sinn, diese Alternative im Hinterkopf zu behalten.

„Du musst doch zugeben, dass meine Kampfkraft weit über die eines Super Saiya-jins hinausgeht. Natürlich kannst du es nicht erspüren. Ich bestehe zum großen Teil aus androidischen Komponenten, aber unser Kampf sollte es dir bewiesen haben. Ich bin der stärkste des Universums."

Vegeta hörte und verzog den Mund zu einem Lächeln. „Der stärkste des Universums?", fragte der Krieger und begann laut und höhnisch zu Lachen. Es war etwas so seltenes Vegeta lachen zu hören, was auch Cooler wusste, in dem es Wut weckte. Sah er aus, als wäre er ein Clown? Machte er etwa Witze?

„Was soll das?", zischte Metacooler.

„Du hast Recht!", gab Vegeta zu. „Du kannst es mit einem Super Saiya-jin aufnehmen, aber das macht dich lange noch nicht zur Nummer Eins."

„Dann glaubst du etwa, dass du der Beste bist?"

Vegeta hob und senkte die Schultern. „Vielleicht. Aber auf jeden Fall bin ich näher an diesem Titel als du, Cooler."

Cooler verstand nicht. „Du hast dich längst in einen Super Saiya-jin verwandelt. Du bist am absoluten Gipfel deiner Möglichkeiten angelangt."

„Wenn du wirklich wüsstest, worüber du redest, dann wäre dir eines klar. Für mein Volk gilt eine Regel. Wenn der Super Saiya-jin nicht ausreicht, dann überschreite die Grenze."

„Welche Grenze?"

Vegeta lächelte und seine Augen funkelten bösartig. „Bist du neugierig, Cooler? Willst du sehen, was ich meine? Willst du es am eigenen Leibe spüren?". Die letzten Worte brüllte der Prinz regelrecht. „Ich kann dir garantieren, dass du es bereuen wirst. Wenn ich erstmal richtig loslege, dann bleibt von dir nicht eine Schraube übrig!"

Cooler seufzte. „Was redest du da nur für einen Quatsch?"

„Das wirst du gleich sehen!", versprach Vegeta. Er beugte sich etwas nach vorn, ballte Fäuste und ließ einen lauten Kriegschrei ertönen, der durch die gesamte Arena hallte.

„Was für ein armer Affe.", sagte Cooler enttäuscht und ließ ohne große Anstrengung einen rötlichen Energieball in seiner Hand entstehen. „Ich denke, ich sollte so human sein und dich von den Qualen des Wahnsinns erlösen."

* * *

_Währenddessen in der westlichen Hauptstadt…_

‚Er ist schon so lange weg.', dachte sie, während sie schon zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal durch das Haus ging und immer wieder aus dem Fenster schaute und unwillkürlich nach Anzeichen für einen drohenden Weltuntergang suchte. Doch die Nacht war wie immer. So ruhig, wie man es in einer Stadt dieser Größe erwarten konnte.

Mrs. Brief seufzte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie eh nicht viel merken, was der direkten Zerstörung vorangehen würde. Die ältere Frau wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. Wie sollte sie sich in diesem Moment fühlen?

Sie war nicht die jüngste und wahrscheinlich war ihre eigene Lebenszeit nur noch knapp bemessen. War es dann richtig, zu beten, nicht sterben zu müssen? Sollte sie sich vielleicht darauf freuen, bald ihre Tochter, ihren Enkel Trunks und all die anderen wieder sehen zu können? Doch was war mit dem Rest der Welt? Was war mit Jenny?

Hatte sie es nach dem ganzen Leid nicht verdient, ein ruhiges, ein normales Leben führen zu dürfen? War denn nicht genau das, was niemand anderes so sehr verdiente wie dieses kleine tapfere Mädchen, das so viel hatte aushalten müssen?

Mit diesen Gedanken schritt Mrs. Briefs zur Tür zum Kinderzimmer und öffnete sie. In dem Halbdunkel konnte sie Jenny erkennen, die friedlich in ihrem Bett lag und schlief. Langsam faltete die Frau die Hände.

Vegeta hatte gesagt, er würde Cooler ohne Probleme besiegen können. Sie wollte ihm glauben.

„Ich hoffe du hast Recht, ich hoffe es inständig."

* * *

Es war ein lauter Knall zu hören und urplötzlich brannte um den Supersaiya-jin wieder eine riesige Flamme aus goldenem Feuer auf und einige Kiesel, die in der Nähe lagen, begannen sich in die Luft zu erheben und sogar größere Steine schwebten plötzlich um ihn herum.

Cooler betrachtete das interessiert, und zögerte seinen tödlichen Energieball abzufeuern. Zu sehr hatte ihn dieses Schauspiel in seinen Bann gezogen.

Der Ice-jin wollte wissen, was das zu bedeuten hatte, was das nervöse Peitschen seines Schwanzes deutlich zeigte.

Dann geschah es. Vegeta verschwand kurz in einem grellen Leuchten, vor dem sogar Metacooler die Augen verschließen musste. Nach einigen Sekunden öffnete er sie wieder und der Super Saiya-jin stand auf dem Hügel als wäre nichts gewesen. Metacooler speicherte jeden durch seine visuellen Sensoren aufgenommenen Eindruck ab und so fiel sofort auf, dass sich sein Gegner wenn auch nur geringfügig verändert hatte.

Die Farbe des Flammenaura und der Haare war irgendwie intensiver und gleichzeitig tanzten in unregelmäßigen Abständen blauweiße Blitze um den Körper des Prinzen des zerstörten Planeten Vegeta.

„Du hast dich irgendwie verwandelt.", meinte Metacooler bedächtig.

„Scheint so als verfüge dein Körper über keine Scoutertechnologie.", verstand Vegeta diese lächerliche Einschätzung.

„Wieso sollte der Stärkste wissen müssen, wie stark die schwächeren sind?"

„Du hast also keine Ahnung, was dich gerade erwartet?", fragte der Prinz, ließ den Ice-jin jedoch nicht antworten. Urplötzlich war Vegeta verschwunden und tauchte direkt vor Metacooler wieder auf.

Dieser war verblüfft.

„Wie hast du das gemacht? So schnell kannst du eigentlich nicht sein. Nicht einmal als Super Saiya-jin"

„Ich bin kein einfacher Super Saiya-jin mehr. Ich bin etwas viel stärkeres. Ich habe gerade auf den zweiten Level hoch geschaltet. Zwischen mir und einem Super Saiya-jin auf dem Ersten Level liegen Welten."

„Glaub ich nicht!", hielt Metacooler dagegen und schlug zu. Eigentlich hatte er schon mit einem Treffer gerechnet, doch viel später als er gemusst hätte, nahm der Saiya-jin den Kopf zur Seite, wodurch Coolers Schlag daneben ging.

Der erste Schrecken wich Entschlossenheit, sodass Metacooler darauf den vorbereiteten Energieball abfeuerte, dem Vegeta jedoch auf eben dieser Weise ebenfalls ausweichen konnte. Der Prinz verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ein bisschen zu lahm für jemanden, der mal Greatlord werden möchte."

„Für dich reicht es!", prophezeite Cooler und schlug immer wieder zu, doch nie trafen seine Fäuste, egal wie sehr er sich ins Zeug legte.

Nach einiger Zeit verlor Vegeta die Geduld und setzte selbst einen Gegenangriff an. Seine Faust schoss durch die Verteidigung Coolers direkt in dessen Gesicht, sodass der Ice-jin einige Meter zurückgeschleudert wurde und auf dem Rücken liegen blieb.

Geduldig wartete der Supersaiya-jin der zweiten Ebene ab, bis der Ice-jinlord wieder stand und sah dabei zu, wie dieser seine eingedellte Wange abtastete und in dem Rest des Gesichts ein Ausdruck der Fassungslosigkeit stand.

„Wie…hast du das gemacht?"

Vegeta setzte ein mörderisches Lächeln auf. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es ziemlich schnell war. Vielleicht hast du es deswegen nicht mitbekommen. Keine Angst, ich zeige es dir gern ein weiteres Mal."

Metacooler konnte nichts mehr antworten, da schoss Vegeta auf ihn zu und verpasste ihm einen harten Hieb auf den Brustkorb. Dies war aber erst der Anfang. In rasender Geschwindigkeit wechselte der Saiya-jin seine Position und deckte den massigen Körper des Ice-jin mit glühenden Faustschlägen ein, die jedes Mal die Metallhülle nach innen drückten.

Cooler spürte zwar jeden Angriff, konnte Vegeta jedoch nie lokalisieren, der den äußeren Panzer Metacoolers immer weiter bearbeitete. Das einzige, was er wirklich wahrnahm, war der goldene Energieschweif, der sich regelrecht um ihn schlang und verspätet von den rasenden Bewegungen des Super Saiya-jins kündete.

Nach fast einer Minute beendete Vegeta seinen Angriff und landete mit verschränkten Armen einige Schritte von Metacooler entfernt, der sich zusammenreißen musste, um sich auf den Füßen zu halten. Er taumelte und verlagerte verletzt sein Gewicht von Bein zu Bein.

Der gesamte Außenpanzer war mit riesigen Beulen übersäht und erschien wie eine regelrechte Kraterlandschaft. Man konnte nicht sagen, dass Metacooler überhaupt noch den Eindruck machte, kämpfen zu können.

Voller Entsetzen starrte Cooler seinen Gegner an. „Das habe ich nicht erwartet.", zitterte seine Stimme.

Vegeta zeigte kein Mitleid. „So etwas passiert, wenn man denkt, alles über seinen Kontrahenten zu wissen. Das habe ich hier auf der Erde mehr als einmal erlebt."

„Ach ja? Na und?", zischte Cooler schließlich. Scheinbar versuchte er seine eigene Unsicherheit durch diesen Ausbruch im Keim zu ersticken. „Ich werde dich zerquetschen, Vegeta! Dich und diese Göre. Was sagst du nun?"

„Dass du es gerne versuchen kannst.", entgegnete Vegeta unbeeindruckt und ging dann wieder in die Offensive. Wieder raste er auf Cooler zu, welcher jedoch eigene Energie sammelte. Da er aber keine Anstalten machte, einen Strahl oder Volley abzufeuern, konnte sich Vegeta denken, was passieren würde.

So war es ihm möglich im letzten Moment abzubremsen und einen Satz zurück zu machen, wodurch er einer von Metacooler ausgehenden Energiebarriere entging. Es handelte sich hierbei um eine Art große Glocke aus reiner Ki, die sich schützend über Cooler legte. Rote Blitze schossen über die dunkelrote Oberfläche der Kuppel, deren Umfang bei etwa acht Metern liegen musste.

Vegeta knurrte. „Was soll das sein?"

Metacooler stand grinsend im Inneren der Halbkugel, die er erschaffen hatte. Sie bot ihm nun den perfekten Schutz vor diesem Monster. In dieser Sekunde beglückwünschte er seinen Bruder Freezer zu dessen Entscheidung. Diese Wesen gehörten ausgelöscht, wenn man bedachte, wie groß der Schaden war, den sie anrichten konnten. Wie töricht er doch gewesen war, Vegeta zu einem General machen zu wollen.

Dieser Kämpfer war eine Bestie, eine echte Gefahr für Coolers Herrschaft und vielleicht sogar seinem Überleben. Er würde diesen Hund auslöschen, bevor er beißen konnte.

Es gab einige lauten Geräusche und gelbe Lichter leuchteten auf der roten Barriere auf. Scheinbar feuerte dieser verfluchte Übersuper Saiya-jin ein paar Attacken ab, um zu ihm durchzubrechen.

„Du Idiot!", grinste der desolate Metacooler. Es brauchte bei weitem mehr als ein paar Kiattacken, um sein mächtiges Novaschild zu durchbrechen. Diese Technik kostete viel Energie, doch das lohnte sich wahrlich.

Langsam senkte Vegeta den Arm, da er nun wusste, um was es sich bei dieser Kuppel handelte. „Was für ein Unsinn.", knurrte der Saiya-jin argwöhnisch und ging Schritt um Schritt auf das Novaschild zu.

„Denkst du etwa, dass du mich…?", begann er in einem ruhigen, kontrollierten Ton, während mehrere weiße Blitze sich um seine rechten Faust bildeten. „…mit so einem lächerlichen Schutzschild aufhalten kannst?", brüllte er dann laut, holte aus und schlug mit der Rechten zu, die sich in das Energiegefüge der Kuppel bohrte. Es gab eine Menge roter Entladungen, die um Vegetas Arm tanzten und der Saiya-jin biss vor Schmerz und Zorn die Zähne zusammen.

Diese verfluchte Echse hatte ihn beleidigt! Sie hatte ihm angeboten, vor ihr im Dreck zu kriechen. Sie war davon ausgegangen ihn besiegen zu können und hatte seine Entscheidungen in Frage gestellt. Dazu hatte Cooler kein Recht und dafür würde er sterben.

„Du kannst dich nicht vor mir verstecken!", brüllte der Prinz und setzte seine Kraft frei, durch die der Schutzschild langsam begann von Strahlen durchstoßen zu werden, bis es schließlich völlig zusammenbrach und Metacooler verstört und ungeschützt dem Krieger mit dem goldenen Haaren gegenüber stand.

Der Boden unter den Füßen der Echse war verdampft und eisernen Platten gewichen. Immerhin war das hier nur eine Holoarena inmitten eines gewaltigen Komplexes, der aus Ghetti-Technologie bestand.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", verlangte Cooler in einer verzweifelten Frustration zu wissen. Scheinbar schien er sich krampfhaft an seine Hoffnung zu klammern, dies hier zu überleben.

„War nicht schwerer als das hier.", erklärte Vegeta und erschien dann direkt vor Metacooler. Er packte dessen rechten Arm und legte ihm die eigene Hand auf die deformierte Brust.

Der Saiya-jin feuerte keinen Energiestrahl ab, sondern erzeugte durch sein Ki eine starke Druckwelle, die konzentriert durch seine Hand schoss und Cooler wegstieß. Dabei hielt er dessen Arm fest in Griff, der schließlich abgerissen wurde, während Metacooler einige Meter zurückrutschte.

Fassungslos sah der Ice-jin dabei zu, wie Vegeta die cybertronische Gliedmaße in seiner Hand einfach zerdrückte und die Einzelteile achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ.

In diesem Moment wurde Cooler etwas klar. Eine Gewissheit, mit der er niemals gerechnet hätte. So oft war er nach heftigen Niederlagen wieder auf die Beine gekommen, obwohl man ihn für tot gehalten hatte. Doch hier und jetzt gab es keinen Ausweg. Er hatte kaum noch Power und dieser Supersaiya-jin der zweiten Ebene schien gerade erst warm zu werden.

Wie sollte er hier nur rauskommen? Wie sollte er das nur überleben?

In Metacooler waren wirklich die letzten Überreste seines biologischen Ichs eingebettet, es handelte sich bei dieser Version um das Original, das hier vernichtet werden würde. Cooler hatte vollkommen vergessen, in welchem Zustand sich sein Reich befand, dass zwei Lords der Ice-jin daran arbeiteten, es endgültig zu Fall zu bringen. Alle Politik war aus seinen Gedanken gewischt und es ging ihm nur noch um das reine Überleben. Sein Überleben. Hier stand er nun. Vollkommen aus der Form geprügelt, während aus seinem rechten Armstumpf ein paar einsame Kabel hingen, und vor ihm dieser Vegeta mit diesem überheblichen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Ein Ausdruck, der doch eigentlich einem Ice-jin vorbehalten sein sollte.

„Hör auf zu grinsen!", schrie Cooler in seiner Verzweiflung, was Vegeta nur zu einem leichten Seufzen veranlasste.

„Du wirst gleich sterben, Cooler und das ist das einzige, was dich daran stört? Mein Lächeln?"

Coolers Unterkiefer zitterte.

‚Halt die Schnauze!', dachte er, sprach es aber nicht aus. Es musste einen einfach einen Weg geben.

„Willst du noch etwas sagen oder dein Ende zittrig und wortlos über dich ergehen lassen?"

Cooler antwortete nicht. Zu sehr war er in seinen Gedanken gefangen. Wieso war er nur hierher gekommen? Was wollte er denn auf der Erde? War denn nicht von Anfang an abzusehen gewesen, dass sich Vegeta ihm niemals anschließen würde?

In diesem Moment schien die andere Möglichkeit unendlich entfernt und so absurd. Wie dumm musste er doch gewesen sein. Doch wieso hatte er sich verleiten lassen? Diese Saiya-jins waren gefährliche Monster, die man nicht zähmen konnte.

_„__Du wirst dastehen und dich selbst verfluchen, weil du dachtest, die Erde sei hilflos. Du wirst dich selbst verfluchen, weil du dich, wie es deine Natur ist, bei weitem und wirklich maßlos überschätzt hast."_, hörte er die Stimme des Prinzen wieder. Genau das hatte ihm Vegeta beim Beginn des Kampfes versprochen und so war es nun auch eingetreten.

Plötzlich änderte sich etwas. Die Angst verschwand als sie eine sonderliche Grenze überschritt und wich etwas anderem.

„Ich werde also sterben?", fragte der Ice-jin, was sich eher wie ein Eingeständnis anhörte. „Aber ganz sicher nicht so."

Vegeta hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach nein?"

Coolers Gesicht verzog sich und sah aus wie das eines Wahnsinnigen. „Es gibt einen Weg. Du wirst jammern und betteln, Vegeta und ich werde keine Schonung zeigen. Das verspreche ich dir im Gegenzug."

„Du redest Unsinn."

„Ach wirklich?", fragte Cooler kichernd. „Oder hast du einfach nur Angst, großer Krieger? Angst vor meiner wirklichen Macht, Angst davor, was ich tun könnte. Willst du es erleben?"

Vegeta konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Scheinbar verstand Cooler doch ein wenig von der Mentalität der Saiya-jins. „Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst."

Kaum hatte Vegeta diesen Satz ausgesprochen öffnete sich neben Cooler im Boden eine rundliche Öffnung, durch die er verschwand. Sie schloss sich hinter ihm wieder.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt in Teil IV...**


	4. Teil IV

**Teil IV**

„Wieso hast du ihn das tun lassen?", fragte C17 hinter ihm. Der Cyborg mit dem Halstuch kam schwankend an die Seite des Saiya-jins. „Wir müssen hinterher."

„Vergiss es.", meinte Vegeta. „Cooler scheint was vorzuhaben. Aber er weiß, dass ich ihm jeder Zeit hinterher könnte. Die Echse plant etwas, um ihre Haut zu retten, also lassen wir ihr das Vergnügen." Der Saiya-jin neigte den Kopf und blickte C17 an. „Was ist mit dir? Willst du nach Coolers Ende immer noch mit mir kämpfen."

„Eher nicht.", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige. „Zum einen bist du doch viel stärker als ich, zum anderen muss ich noch ein paar Bonuspunkte sammeln, wenn ich irgendwann ins Paradies will."

...

Cooler beeilte sich und warf sich einige Ebenen unter der Holoarena in seinen Thron, wo sich sofort Kabel mit ihm verbanden und ihn mit neuer Energie versorgten. Und auch wenn die Erschöpfung ein wenig abnahm, war ihm klar, dass er so dennoch keine Chance gegen Vegeta haben würde.

Es brauchte mehr, viel mehr. Einer absoluten Generalüberholung.

„Neukonstruktion starten. Alle Sicherheitsprotokolle umgehen.", formulierte er seinen Befehl und aus den Wänden schossen mechanische Arme, die in Greifzangen, Schweißnadeln und anderen Werkzeugen endeten und sich daran machten, Metacooler auseinander zu nehmen und mit neuen Teilen zu einem neuen Modell zusammenzusetzen.

Nach einigen Minuten saß ein Geschöpf auf dem Thron, das über weniger Masse verfügte als Metacooler.

Das Wesen lächelte auf eine irre Art und Weise. „Jetzt, gib mir Energie! Hundert Prozent!"

Dann begann es! Von überall aus dem Komplex wurde jede erdenkliche Form von Energie abgezapft und an das neue Coolerkonstrukt übergeben. Der Ice-jin kam sich vor, als wäre er neugeboren, doch er brauchte noch mehr, viel mehr.

Während er die Reserven des Komplexes in sich aufnahm, wurden auch die lebendigen Batterien angezapft. Die dreihundert Gefangenen wurden bis auf den letzten Tropfen Energie ausgesaugt, wodurch sie innerhalb von Sekunden um Jahrzehnte alterten und als vertrocknete, abgemagerte Gestalten starben.

Cooler lachte laut. „Warte ab, Vegeta!"

...

„Wie lange dauert das wohl?", fragte sich C17 laut, der ein wenig nervös auf und ab ging, während Vegeta einfach dastand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und wartete.

Plötzlich wurde es dunkel in der Arena.

Der blaue Himmel war der Finsternis gewichen und die ganze Umgebung hatte sich in eine riesige leere Halle verwandelt. Vegetas goldene Auraflamme war die einzige Lichtquelle und bewahrte sie vor der absoluten Dunkelheit.

„Stromausfall?", fragte der Cyborg irritiert, während Vegeta sich denken konnte, was das bedeuten musste. Er behielt es jedoch für sich. Wenn dem so war, wie er befürchtete, würde C17 eh noch weniger gegen Cooler ausrichten, als es schon der Fall gewesen war.

Dann brach ein wenig weiter weg der Boden auf. Es bildete sich eine richtige Spalte, durch die ein Wesen in die Halle schwebte, das von einer Flamme aus schwarzer Energie umgeben war.

„Verdammt.", zischte Vegeta, der seine Vermutung nun als bestätigt betrachtete, während C17 pfiff.

„Neuer Look, Cooler?"

Tatsächlich erschien der Ice-jin in einer vollkommen neuen Form, die mit der vorangegangen äußerlich nichts mehr zu tun zu haben schien. Auf dem ersten Blick hatte sie große Ähnlichkeit mit der Endform Freezers, nur das dieser neue Cooler noch zwei große aus der Stirn entspringende Hörner besaß, die sich nach hinten laufend über seinen eisernen Schädel zogen.

Das künstliche Gesicht des Feindes war von einem verrückten Grinsen gezeichnet.

Vegeta verschwendete keine Zeit und ging zum nächsten Angriff über. Der Supersaiya-jin auf dem zweiten Level holte im Flug zu einem Schlag aus, doch gerade als er hätte treffen müssen, war Cooler verschwunden und stand schließlich einige Meter entfernt, wobei er dem Saiya-jin den Rücken zugedreht hatte.

Mit einem Angst weckenden Ausdruck im Gesicht betrachtete Cooler seine rechte Hand eingehend, die sonderlich in einem finsteren Rot glühte.

„Unglaublich, zu was dieser neue Körper in der Lage ist.", säuselte er mit verrückter Faszination in der Stimme. Genau in diesem Moment spuckte Vegeta einen großen Schwall Blut und ging röchelnd in die Knie. Die goldene Aura um ihn herum nahm etwas ab.

C17 konnte es kaum glauben. Der Ice-jin musste Vegetas Attacke ausgewichen sein und selbst noch einen effektiven Treffer erzielt haben. Und das so schnell, dass der Cyborg es nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Wie stark wollte diese Vieh denn noch werden.

„Es ist fast schon traurig. Mit dieser Kraft kann mir niemand mehr etwas anhaben. Deine ganzen Androhungen verpuffen nun einfach so in Schall und Rauch, Vegeta. Ich bin unbesiegbar. Ich bin Ultracooler!"

Der Ice-jin genoss diesen Moment und kicherte auf. „Was ist das für ein Gefühl zu wissen, das man gleich abtreten wird?"

Vegeta knurrte und wischte sich etwas Blut von der Unterlippe. Er war noch nicht fähig, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, doch aufgegeben hatte der Super Saiya-jin noch lange nicht.

„Warum sagst du es mir nicht, Cooler?", konterte der Prinz.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Ultracooler, wobei seine Stimme einen gefährlichen Ton annahm.

„Jetzt tu bloß nicht so. Diese Holoarena hat sich deaktiviert, weil du ihr die Energie entzogen hast. Ich schätze, du hast die gesamte Energie dieser Protzburg in dich aufgenommen oder?"

„Und wenn?", zischte Cooler und ging langsam auf den knienden Vegeta zu.

„Ich weiß, dass du die Energie brauchst um zu überleben. Deswegen überfiel damals der Ghetti-Stern den Planeten der Namekianer. Und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass dein neuer Körper ganz schön verbrennt. Wann ist der Pegel bei null, Cooler? Ich hoffe, du genießt deine letzten Minuten."

Während Vegeta sprach, kamen die Schritte näher, es traf ihn ein harter Tritt und der Saiya-jin flog regelrecht durch die Luft und knallte gegen die Wand der großen Halle.

„Darauf kannst du wetten, Affe.", gab Cooler zur Antwort.

„Und ich hoffe, du hältst es genauso, weil ich mir für dich etwas ganz Besonderes einfallen lasse. Du mieser Käfer hast mir das genommen, was mir das wichtigste war. Ich bin ein Ice-jin. Es war meine Bestimmung, mein Lebensinhalt, zu herrschen, aber deinetwegen werde ich mein Reich nie wieder sehen können. Du hast Recht, dieser Körper verbraucht viel und das erschreckend schnell. Ich werde auf dieser nutzlosen Welt mein Leben verlieren. Aber das wirst du auch, Vegeta. Wir werden beide zur Hölle gehen."

Der Prinz der Saiya-jins saß an der Wand gelehnt da und versuchte, die Augen aufzuhalten, während er das Gesagte anhörte. Innerlich bereitete er sich auf sein Ende vor, doch dies ließ weiter auf sich warten.

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich dich einfach so töte." Wieder verzog sich Coolers Gesicht auf eine irre Art. „Du hast meinen Sinn zu existieren für mich unerreichbar gemacht und dafür werde ich dir im gleichen Zuge deinen nehmen. Man kann es doch nur als Gerechtigkeit bezeichnen oder, du armseliges Kindermädchen?"

„Das wagst du nicht!", drohte Vegeta, doch Ultracooler lachte einfach nur auf und flog dann los. Ohne zu zögern brach der Ice-jin durch die Decke, wobei sein krankes Lachen noch für viele Sekunden nachhallte.

C17 war erst nicht sicher und wechselte seine Blicke von dem Loch und Vegeta, bei dem er einen irgendwie von Entsetzen gezeichneten Gesichtsausdruck machte. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Was plante Cooler?

„Scheiße!", knurrte der Cyborg und folgte dem Ice-jin. Dieser war scheinbar durch jede Ebene der riesigen Festung gestoßen und so war es nicht schwer, Ultracooler zu folgen. Schließlich durchflog er das letzte Loch und landete auf dem flachen Dach der Festung. Ein kalter Wind wehte und ließ sein Halstuch wehen. Nachts war es kalt in der Wüste. Sofort versuchte der Schwarzhaarige den Feind auszumachen und bemerkte ihn schließlich im Nachthimmel über sich schwebend.

C17 wusste nicht sofort, was er tun sollte. Vegeta hatte schon keine Chance gegen Ultracooler gehabt und so war es eigentlich unsinnig, sich diesem Monster zu stellen. Aber wiederum schien es, als würde bei Cooler schnell der Akku leer sein. Vielleicht brauchte es nur ein bisschen Ablenkung.

Unsicher begab sich C17 in eine Kampfstellung. „Na los, ich bin soweit!"

Ultracooler lachte laut und amüsiert. „Denkst du, ich verschwende Energie, egal wie wenig sie ist? Du bist so schwach, dass du bei diesem Gefecht zwischen Vegeta und mir gar nicht mehr ins Gewicht fällst. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, du wirst trotzdem sterben, auch wenn ich mich nicht direkt mit dir befasse."

Der kybernetische Ice-jin hob einen Arm und ließ eine Kugel aus roter Energie entstehen, die immer weiter wuchs. Es weckte schlimme Befürchtungen in C17, während der Umfang der Kugel zunahm.

„Mit so einer Attacke kann man nicht vernünftig zielen. Du willst also niemand spezielles damit treffen, sondern diesen Planeten direkt auseinandersprengen."

Cooler schüttelte den Kopf. „Fast richtig, aber trotzdem falsch. Die Erde interessiert mich nicht. Das sie zerstört werden wird ist ein Nebeneffekt, aber ich weiß, dass ein Kind dabei sterben wird, das Vegeta doch so gern beschützen möchte. Das ist meine Rache!"

„Kranker Bastard!", rief C17 dem Ice-jin entgegen und versuchte noch ein wenig Ki zu mobilisieren. Vielleicht würde er so die riesige Kugel abwehren können, auch wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit mehr als gering war.

„So oder so.", dachte er sich. „Ob ich jetzt bei dem Versuch sterbe, ihn aufzuhalten oder ich mit dem Rest der Welt untergehe ist im Endeffekt das gleiche."

„Geh mir aus dem Weg.", knurrte eine Stimme hinter ihm, wodurch C17 aufschrak, als Vegeta an ihm vorbei ging und die Situation betrachtete.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte der Cyborg, doch der Saiya-jin antwortete nicht.

„Halt Abstand.", befahl Vegeta schließlich. „Sollte ich das doch überleben und Coolers Attacke ist kein Thema mehr, kannst du darauf wetten, dass ich nicht weiter kämpfen kann. Du wirst ihn dann aufhalten müssen, bis er von selbst stirbt. Er wird viel Energie bei dieser Attacke verlieren. Du solltest es also schaffen."

C17 schluckte unwillkürlich und flog dann davon, um auf einen Berg aus Wüstengestein ein wenig weiter weg zu landen.

„Deine letzte Aktion, Vegeta?", fragte Cooler voller Vorfreude, während die Größe der Energiekugel ihren absoluten Hochpunkt erreicht zu haben schien.

„Genau so wie deine, Cooler.", antwortete der Saiya-jin und schrie dann laut auf. In einer riesigen Explosion breitete sich die goldene Aura um ihn herum aus und riss große Stücke aus dem Dach der Festung. Vegeta konzentrierte die Energien in seinem Körper.

„Das wird jetzt entschieden!"

* * *

Erst hatte Mrs. Briefs es kaum geglaubt und es als Einbildung abgetan. Sie war davon ausgegangen, es wäre nur ein Nebenprodukt ihrer Angst gewesen, doch nun war es nicht mehr zu verleugnen. Die Erde bebte.

Es war nur schwach, aber trotzdem spürbar.

„Bitte nicht.", flüsterte die alte Frau, die sich einen Stuhl genommen hatte und an Jennys Bett saß. Sie wollte bei einem möglichen Weltuntergang bei einem geliebten Menschen sein und nicht allein auf den Tod warten. Sicherlich konnte es sein, dass das Beben nichts mit Vegetas Kampf gegen diesen Cooler zu tun hatte, doch wie wahrscheinlich war das? Sollte sie sich selbst belügen, obwohl ihr klar war, wozu diese Kämpfer fähig waren? Dies hier war als ein Zeugnis zu betrachten, dass es in die finale Runde ging.

„Vegeta…pass auf.", murmelte Jenny plötzlich im Schlaf und warf nervös den Kopf hin und her. „Vegeta…er ist zu stark. Lauf weg…".

Mrs Brief spürte bei der Verzweiflung in Jennys Stimme, wie ihr eigener Mund austrocknete. Ein weiteres Vorzeichen? War damit beschlossen, dass Vegeta verlieren würde? Immerhin konnte Jenny auch Auren spüren und nahm vielleicht Einzelheiten des Kampfes wahr, die der alten Frau verschlossen blieben.

Tränen liefen dem jungen Mädchen über das Gesicht, das immer unruhiger wurde. „Vegeta!", schrie sie und Mrs. Briefs entschloss sich, einzugreifen.

„Jenny, wach auf. Du hast nur einen Albtraum.", sagte sie sanft und legte ihr die Hand fürsorglich auf die Schulter.

Erschrocken öffnete das Mädchen die Augen und schien erst ein wenig zu brauchen, um zu erkennen, wo sie sich befand.

Sie atmete unregelmäßig und in ihrem Gesicht stand noch immer die reine Angst. „Wo ist Vegeta?", fragte sie eilig.

Die alte Frau wollte antworten, doch da schien Jenny schon zu spüren, was irgendwo auf der Welt für ein Kampf tobte.

„Er braucht, meine Hilfe.", sagte sie und wollte aus dem Bett springen, doch Mrs. Briefs hielt sie entschieden fest. Das Mädchen sah sie verständnislos an.

„Was soll das? Er ist in Schwierigkeiten!"

Mrs. Briefs schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist er nicht.", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, in der ihrer eigenen Meinung nach die Entschlossenheit fehlte. Sie war einfach keine gute Lügnerin.

„Aber die Energien, die er einsetzt. Da stimmt etwas nicht!", beharrte Jenny. „Die Erde bebt selbst hier davon."

„Er wollte trainieren gehen. Irgendein Spezialtraining. Du kennst ihn doch."

„Wieso hat er mich nicht mitgenommen?"

Mrs Briefs setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf, hätte aber am liebsten geweint. Sie fühlte sich so schäbig. „Weil du morgen zur Schule musst und es für dich viel zu schwierig wäre."

„Hat Vegeta das gesagt?", fragte das Mädchen und Mrs Briefs erkannte, welche Auswirkungen Lügen haben konnten. „Jenny, wir reden morgen!", sagte sie schließlich, da ihr nichts weiter einfiel. „Du musst morgen früh aufstehen!"

Die alte Frau versuchte, so fiel Autorität in ihre Stimme zu legen, und scheinbar reichte es. Jenny legte sich mit trauriger Miene wieder hin, was Mrs. Briefs fast das Herz gebrochen hätte. Sie ging langsam zur Tür, drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Jenny, ich wollte dass du hier bleibst. Vegeta hätte dich sicher mitgenommen.", log sie schon wieder und wusste, dass es so einfacher für das Mädchen wäre einzuschlafen. Das Kind und der Krieger waren durch ein so starkes Band verbunden, dass sie es sich nicht verziehen hätte, durch eine Notlüge einen Keil zwischen die beiden zu treiben.

„Nacht und schlaf jetzt.", sagte sie noch, bevor Mrs. Briefs das Zimmer verließ, das Licht ausschaltete und die Tür hinter sich leise schloss, an der sie schließlich herabrutschte und weinend liegen blieb.

Sie fühlte sich schuldig. Sie hatte Vegeta vor seinem Aufbruch angeschrieen, als er ihr vorenthalten hatte, dass sich die Welt vielleicht in Gefahr befand und nun tat sie dasselbe mit Jenny. War das fair?

„Bitte, komm zurück.", flehte die Frau flüsternd und mit tränenden Augen.

* * *

Coolers Gelächter bohrte sich einem sprichwörtlich in den Kopf. „Bist du endlich fertig, Vegeta?"

Der Super Saiya-jin rief immer mehr Energie ab und befand sich nun so ziemlich an seinem absoluten Limit. Er holte wirklich alles raus, was im Moment in seinen Möglichkeiten als Super Saiya-jin des zweiten Levels lag.

Trotzig blickte er zu Ultracooler und seiner riesigen Kikugel auf, sagte jedoch nichts. Er würde dem Ice-jin auf andere Art antworten. Auf die Art eines Kriegers.

Er breitete die Arme zu den Seiten aus und ließ seine Energie in seine Handflächen fließen, bis diese wie kleine Sonnen zu brennen schienen.

„Die Attacke nennt man…", setzte Vegeta an, nahm die Arme wieder zusammen und zielte.

„FINAL FLASH!", brüllte seine Stimme. In diesem Moment schickte Ultracooler seine Energiekugel los, die sich langsam näherte, doch auch gleichzeitig entfaltete sich die zerstörerische Wirkung von Vegetas Attacke.

Es war ein gewaltiger Strahl aus greller Energie, der Coolers Kugel entgegen raste und sie auf halbem Weg traf. Eine Druckwelle ging beim Abfeuern von dem Saiya-jin aus, die Coolers Festung traf und zum Einstürzen brachte. Es bildeten sich Risse am Boden, in denen eine unglaubliche Menge an Wüstensand verschwand.

...

C17 spürte, dass der Wind, der ihn traf, ihn beinahe von dem Wüstengestein gefegt hätte, was es dem Cyborg nicht einfach machte, sich weiter gegen diese Kräfte zu stemmen. Dabei hielt er eine Hand vor die Augen, um diese vor Sand und dem grellen Licht zu schützen, welches die nächtliche Wüste in Tageslicht zu tauchen schien.

„Das gibt es doch nicht!", meinte er, doch änderte dies nichts an den Umständen. Cooler und Vegeta bekämpften sich gerade mit Attacken, die von der Erde nicht mehr als ein paar Staubkörner übrig lassen würden.

Schließlich schaffte es der Schwarzhaarige hinzusehen und sein Gesicht war von Entsetzen erfüllt. Vegetas Attacke verlangsamte die Kugel zwar, doch sie bewegte sich weiter unaufhörlich auf die Erde zu. Es war so gut wie vorbei.

...

„Probier es ruhig, Vegeta!", schrie Cooler kreischend. „Aber gegen meine Hundertfache Supernova hast du keine Chance!"

Vegeta biss die Zähne zusammen, während er den Strahl zwar kontinuierlich aufrecht zu erhalten wusste, der Energiefluss jedoch an Stärker abnahm.

Er hatte versagt. Er war Cooler unterlegen. Prinz Vegeta, ein Super Saiya-jin auf dem zweiten Level war nicht stark genug gewesen, um sich mit Cooler zu messen. Langsam begannen seine Arme vor Anstrengung zu zittern, während die hundertfache Supernova immer näher kam.

Die Sekunden schienen zu Stunden zu werden, in denen sich Vegeta an anderen Orten zu anderen Zeiten sah. Er erinnerte sich an seinen ersten Kampf gegen Kakarott, den er verloren hatte, obwohl es sich nur um einen Unterklassekrieger gehandelt hatte. Auch die Erinnerungen an Namek kehrten zurück. Ihm war wieder bewusst, wie er sich für den einzigen legendären Super Saiya-jin gehalten hatte und Freezer herausgefordert hatte. Er war wieder gescheitert und am Ende war es wieder der Unterklassekrieger gewesen, der den Tyrann zu Fall brachte.

Dann war da noch sein Kampf gegen das Monster Cell gewesen. Auch hier hatte sich Vegeta überschätzt und seinem Feind erlaubt seine perfekte Form zu erreichen. Der Prinz war in seinen Kämpfen kläglich gescheitert und hatte dabei zusehen müssen, wie sein Sohn aus der Zukunft getötet wurde. Auch damals war die Welt nicht von ihm gerettet worden sondern von dem Sohn seines Feindes, einem Halbblut.

Und dann kamen Babidi und Buu. Der eine, der in ihm lange schlummernde Gefühle nach Rache weckte und ihn versuchte als Werkzeug zu benutzen und dem anderen, gegen den er keine Chance gehabt hatte, der schließlich seine Familie tötete. „Trunks…", flüsterte der Krieger leise und das Zittern in seinen Armen erstarb.

„Bulma…", folgte der Name seiner Frau und die Intensität des Stahls nahm wieder zu.

Er hatte sie beide nicht beschützen können und würde nun auch nicht Jenny beschützen können. Sie würde durch diese verfluchte Energiekugel sterben.

In diesem Moment kam er sich vor, als würde Kakarott ihn beobachten. Hätte diese Unterklassekrieger die Welt vor Cooler retten können? Natürlich hätte er das.

„Nein…", knurrte er leise und schrie es dann laut aus. Vegeta würde nicht aufgeben. Er würde nicht noch einmal tatenlos zusehen, wie seine Familie ausgelöscht wurde. Und selbst wenn diese nur noch aus einer alten Frau und einem kleinen Mädchen bestand.

Der Strahl aus seinen Händen wurde immer intensiver und schließlich blieb die Kugel stehen.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte sich Cooler entsetzt, als seine Attacke nicht mehr vorwärts zu kommen schien. Er steckte die Arme von sich und setzte all seine Kraft ein, doch die hundertfache Supernova rührte sich nicht weiter.

Sondern im Gegenteil, sie bewegte es sich auf ihn zu! Cooler konnte das nicht einordnen. Was passierte da? Wie konnte es Vegeta schaffen, die hundertfache Supernova zu kontern und zurückzuschicken? Es war so unrealistisch, wie Regen der nach oben fällt.

Ultracooler strengte sich immer mehr an, streckte die Arme von sich, doch die Kugel kam ihm immer näher. Der Ice-jin schrie panisch auf, als seine Fingerspitzen den gewaltigen Energieball berührten und langsam zu verdampfen begannen.

Diese Saiya-jins, konnte dieser Plage denn niemand Herr werden? Waren sie eine Art Fluch für seine Familie?

Dies erschien Ultracooler immer wahrscheinlicher, während er langsam von seiner eigenen Attacke verschlungen wurde. Er schrie auf, während es an seinem Körper zu Fehlfunktionen kam. Plötzlich sah sich der Ice-jin nicht mehr am Himmel, sondern innerhalb dieser einprogrammierten Illusion seines Thronsaals. Eine zynische Grausamkeit des Schicksals, ihm vor seinem Tod noch einmal zu zwingen, sich bewusst zu werden, was er die letzten Jahre so sehr begehrt hatte und nie wieder in Natura sehen würde. Es war sein Ende, das war Cooler klar. Sein Reich würde untergehen, was er auch zu akzeptieren hatte, doch dass es der Erde wieder vergönnt war, zu überleben, konnte er einfach nicht hinnehmen, musste es aber.

Er spürte die unglaubliche Hitze im Inneren seiner Energiekugel, die langsam die eiserne Hülle seines Körpers auflöste.

Stück für Stück wurden die letzten organischen Überbleibsel freigelegt, die von seiner wahren Gestalt noch übrig waren, nur um ebenfalls innerhalb der tödlichen Energien in ihre kleinsten Bestandteile aufgelöst zu werden.

Es würde nichts von dem Wesen, dem Tyrannen und Mörder Cooler übrig bleiben. Ein weiterer schrecklicher Despot der Galaxie war für immer vernichtet worden.

Vegeta sah dabei zu, wie die riesige Kugel langsam ihren neuen Kurs aufnahm und wahrscheinlich irgendwo im Weltraum verschwinden würde. Auch wenn diese Gefahr gebannt zu sein schien, blieb Vegeta noch in Kampfbereitschaft. Doch es folgte keine Attacken mehr. Ultracooler war von seiner eigenen Supernova verschlungen worden und würde der Erde nie wieder Ärger machen können.

Kaum war Vegeta zu diesem Schluss gekommen, wurden seine Haare wieder schwarz und er verdrehte die Augen, als die Ohnmacht ihn ergriff. Der Krieger der Saiya-jins fiel wie ein Stein, wurde jedoch kurz vor seinem Aufschlag, von C17 aufgefangen und auf einen großen Stein gelegt.

„Jetzt sind wir quitt.", meinte der Cyborg dessen Erschöpfung nicht zu vergleichen war mit seiner gewaltigen Erleichterung. Sie war jedoch trotzdem stark genug, um ihn zum Sitzen zu zwingen. Er lehnte sich an den Stein auf dem schon der Saiya-jin lag und schloss ebenfalls die Augen, wodurch er in einen ruhigen Schlaf fiel, in welchem er von seiner Schwester und ihrer Familie träumte, die er irgendwann auf der anderen Seite würde sehen dürfen.

...

Die Sonne ging schon auf, als Vegeta wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte von den Strapazen des Kampfes.

„C17?", fragte er.

„Hmm?", murmelte der Cyborg, der nur langsam aus den Tiefen des Schlafes auftauchte.

„Was ist mit Coolers Festung? Es darf kein einziges Stückchen funktionierende Ghetti-Technologie übrig bleiben, sonst werden wir bald wieder Ärger damit haben."

C17 verstand. Seine Augen wanderten zu der zertrümmerten Ruine. Vegetas Energien hatten ziemlich gewütet.

„Ich mache das schon. Du hast immerhin den Schurken erledigt." Der Cyborg versuchte ein wenig zu lächeln.

Vegeta sagte nichts, sondern erhob sich in die Luft. Ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben, flog er davon.

Es dauerte etwas länger, doch irgendwann vormittags hatte Vegeta die Capslue Corp. erreicht, wo er schon von Mrs. Briefs erwartet wurde. Die Frau erschrak, als sie den Saiya-jin sah, der aus unzähligen Wunden blutete und dessen Kampfanzug an vielen Stellen zerfetzt war.

Seine Nase schien gebrochen zu sein.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie.

„Wir haben gekämpft, ich habe gewonnen.", knurrte Vegeta, der wankend durch die Eingangstür trat. Plötzlich verlor der Prinz das Gleichgewicht und wäre umgefallen, hätte er sich noch rechtzeitig an der Wand abstützen können. „Wo ist sie?"

„In der Schule."; antwortete Mrs. Briefs, der klar war, dass Vegeta nur Jenny meinen konnte. „Sie hat gespürt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Ich sagte ihr, dass es so was wie ein Spezialtraining gewesen wäre."

Vegeta schnaubte, nickte aber und ging an der Menschenfrau vorbei. Er schien sich sehr zwingen zu müssen, allein zu laufen. Doch es war klar, dass er sich nicht würde helfen lassen.

„Sag ihr, wenn sie nach Hause kommt, dass das Training heute ausfallen muss.", waren Vegetas letzten Worte, bevor er um die Ecke verschwand und Mrs. Briefs zurückließ. Sie atmete einmal tief durch. Dieser Cooler war ein extremer Sonderfall gewesen, doch das war vorbei. Es wurde Zeit, sich wieder dem normalen Leben zuzuwenden.

* * *

Es gab einige kleine Explosionen, während C17 noch ein paar der größeren Trümmer mit Kistrahlen bearbeitete. Nach zehn Minuten hatte er sich entschieden, dass es genug war und von der Bedrohung nichts mehr übrig sein würde.

Er atmete durch und bemerkte wieder dieses komische Kribbeln in seinem Hinterkopf.

_„__Diagnose des potenziellen Wirts beginnen."_

Dieses Gefühl hatte er schon seit einiger Zeit, tat es aber anfänglich als Nachwirkungen seines Kampfes ab. Langsam fiel sein Blick auf den Stich, den er sich geholt hatte, als er mit der Faust durch den Torso eines Coolerdroids geschlagen hatte. Die kleine Wunde hatte sich entzündet und brannte.

„Komisch."

_„__Bei Individuum handelt es sich um cybertronisch verbesserten Organismus der Klasse H 245. Kompatibilität wird auf 99% geschätzt." _

„Scheiße.", fluchte C17 auf, als aus dem Kribbeln mehr wurde. Es war als würde sich ein seltsamer Druck in seinem Kopf aufbauen.

_„__Installation beginnen."_

Dann schrie C17 vor Schmerz auf. Er fühlte sich, als würden sich tausend Nadeln in sein Gehirn bohren. Der Cyborg konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten und bemerkte nicht, dass sich unter seiner Kopfhaut etwas zu bewegen schien.

_„__Anpassung der persönlichen Charakteristika des Individuums beginnen." _

Die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen leuchteten rot auf, während er sich gequält nach vorn krümmte, doch dann entspannte sich C17 wieder. Er besaß sogar einen relativ gelassenen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Ein Ausdruck, der irgendwie von ihm und doch nicht von ihm stammte. Langsam erhob er sich in die Luft und flog irgendwo hin. Er kannte sein Ziel selbst noch nicht.

_„__Installation des Ghetti-Programms abgeschlossen. Bereit zur Aufrüstung machen und zur folgenden Auslöschung jeder potenziellen Existenzgefährdung. Neue Bezeichnung des Individuums: Ghetti17"_

Der Cyborg flog durch den Himmel und lächelte auf eine bösartige Weise, die selbst C17s Art bei weitem in den Schatten stellte. Er war jemand neues, jemand stärkeres. Eine neue Persönlichkeit, die sich erst am Anfang ihrer Entwicklung befand. Und egal, wie viel sie noch von dem Wesen C17 in sich trug, würde sie ihrer Programmierung nachkommen. Technologie assimilieren und die Saiya-jins auslöschen, wenn sie dazu in der Lage war. Für die Welt herrschte wieder Frieden, dieses jedoch nicht unbegrenzt.

**_ENDE_**

* * *

**A/N: Das war also "Coolers Angebot" Ich muss noch einmal meinem Leser Infernus dafür danken, dass er diese Geschichte geschrieben hat. Ich denke, es gibt für einen Autor keine größere Ehre, als wenn jemand eine fanfic zu seiner Geschichte schreibt, obwohl, oder besonders wenn diese Geschichte selbst nur eine fanfic ist.**

**Ich hoffe, ihr habt diese kleine Story genossen (ihr könnt sie ja als einen der DB Z Filme betrachte *g*). Ich werde wohl innerhalb der nächsten Woche das nächste englische Kapitel von TLW-AR fertigstellen – gibt nur noch ein paar kleine Szenen, die ich schreiben muss, und danach mache ich mich dann an die deutsche Übersetzung vom nächsten Kapitel.**

**Ich seh euch dann und vielen Dank fürs Lesen!**

**ChibiChibi**


End file.
